¿De tαl pαlo, tαl αstillα?
by Lady Bernkastel
Summary: [RivaillexEren] 12 años desde que Eren se marcho, 12 años sin saber su paradero, hasta que inesperadamente aparece ante Legión de Reconocimiento una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas. — Rivaille, ella dice ser hija tuya y de Eren. — ¿Qué mierda has dicho? — Capítulo # 9: "Verdad".
1. Capitulo 1: La Misteriosa Niña

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**— ¿De tαl pαlo, tαl αstillα? —**

**By: xHinamoriKunx.**

**Capítulo# 1: La Misteriosa Niña de la Ciudad Subterránea.**

Había mucho estrés en la Legión del Reconocimiento, ya que en unos años mas habría una nueva expedición y aun al esperar a los nuevos reclutas que comenzarían su entrenamiento dentro de unos meses, aun estaban muchos a tiempo para inscribirse al ejército para dentro de 3 años que duraba el entrenamiento.

Solo que había un dato muy importante: Eren Jaeger ha desaparecido y lo más preocupante fue bajo su propia voluntad, algo que molesto mucho a los Altos Mandos, ya que esa acción la tomaron como traición por parte del joven, no solo eso. Eren abandono a sus amigos y a la Legión del Reconocimiento como si nada, "todos" no sabían el porqué Eren los dejo en el momento más crítico, por tantas preocupaciones por la expedición que esta vez se realizaría sin la ayuda de "La Esperanza de la Humanidad".

Y lo más importante de todo el asunto, es con respecto a Rivaille quien tiene un cierto odio hacia el Jaeger, ya que en ese tiempo ellos tenían una relación amorosa y a la vez de amantes. Rivaille desde que conoció a Eren en ese calabozo, se intereso en el creyendo que sería algo pasajero, pero paso todo lo contrario, se enamoro de Eren y le pidió que fuera su pareja, cosa que el quinceañero acepto.

La Legión acepto la relación y Mikasa resignada no tuvo más opción que desearles lo mejor a Eren y a Rivaille también en parte, pero acompañado de una amenaza de muerte. "Si lastimas a Eren, yo me encargare de matarte". Todo iba bien hasta que un día Eren desapareció sin dejar rastro, únicamente dejo una carta, pero sin decir las verdaderas razones por las cuales se marcho lejos de aquí.

Actualmente nadie sabe de su paradero y si estaba aun vivo o muerto. Pero aun los que confiaban en Eren eran Mikasa, Armin y los demás de la tropa # 104, eso era algo indiscutible.

Y eso lleva al transcurso del tiempo, 12 años pasaron aproximadamente de manera rápida y muchas cosas pasarían a partir de ahora.

…

El nuevo equipo Rivaille estaba entrenando en las afueras de la cabaña donde era su nueva base de operaciones, todos estaban sumamente cansados y todo por el amargado de Rivaille como uno le decía discretamente. Únicamente Mikasa Ackerman podía estar a la altura del entrenamiento del Sargento Rivaille, lo hacía para fastidiarlo y para ponerse a su nivel, desafiándolo sin tener que compartir palabras.

Y además, porque por alguna razón Mikasa sentía que el verdadero motivo por la cual Eren se fue, estaba algo relacionado con Rivaille, pero únicamente eran suposiciones de ella y debía estar segura antes de reclamarle a ese enano como ella lo llamaba.

— Ackerman, descansa. — ordeno Rivaille con su semblante de siempre y los brazos cruzados.

— Si señor.

Armin y los demás seguían con el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, impresionados de que Mikasa podía aguantar más de lo que debería, por algo ella era la número uno de la generación de hace años.

El día se prolongo hasta el atardecer y todos estaban preparando la cena y la espera de Erwin a la cabaña para saber novedades. Solo que esta vez Rivaille tenía que lidiar de nuevo con una Sasha que estaba a punto de devorar la cena de todos.

— Lo siento. — decía la Braus algo apenada.

— Mas te vale o a la próxima te rebanare con mis cuchillas. — Rivaille fue al comedor a esperar la cena.

La cena transcurrió en silencio por unos minutos hasta que alguien irrumpió en la cabaña. — Hola, Escuadrón Rivaille. — era Hanji saludando y entrando al comedor.

— Finalmente llegaste. — el Sargento daba un sorbo a su café. — ¿Y Erwin? ¿Va a hacernos esperar o qué?

— Viene enseguida, esta amarrando los caballos. — respondió la Zoe. — Por el momento les diré lo que venimos a decirles. — se sentó cómodamente y apoyo sus brazos con los codos en la mesa. — Es algo muy extraño, como la próxima expedición es dentro de unos años mientras esperamos a los nuevos reclutas, el rey nos dio una orden algo extraña, como un favor o algo por el estilo.

— ¿El rey? —se pregunto Jean. — ¿Qué querrá el rey con nosotros?

— Como no tenemos actividades hasta la expedición, se nos pidió dar guardia en la Ciudad Subterránea.

— No me jodan con eso. — dijo Rivaille. — Eso le corresponde a la Policía Militar, nosotros no debemos perder tiempo en tonterías como esa. — el Sargento no se iba a prestar para ir a vigilar que la Ciudad Subterránea. — Al parecer lo único que hace Nile es holgazanear todo el tiempo.

— No digas eso Rivaille. — Erwin entro al comedor algo serio. — Nile nos proporciono un reporte de las profundidades. Al parecer hay una persona que ha causado estragos y robos en la ciudad, muchos están preocupados ya que tiene una fuerza impresionante y es bastante ágil, no tenemos idea de quien seria.

— Además que ha podido lidiar con la Policía Militar, es por eso que necesitan las habilidades de ustedes que son los mejores de todas la Legión. — añadió Hanji tomando un poco de zumo que le había extendido Historia.

— ¿Quieres decir que nos quieren allá abajo para controlar a un individuo que lo que ha hecho como todos en la ciudad es robar y nada más?

— Así es Rivaille, lo único que tenemos que hacer es capturar a esa persona y procesarla a un juicio. — dijo el rubio. — Pero me tiene un poco inquieto acerca de su fuerza y agilidad, hasta siento que sería una gran opción para nuestras tropas.

— ¿Integrarla a la Legión del Reconocimiento? — pregunto Armin.

— También considerar integrarla a tu equipo Rivaille.

Esas palabras no le cayeron bien a Rivaille, el puesto que había dejado Eren en el equipo aun estaba vacante y el únicamente lo guardaba para alguien que realmente merecía ese puesto, pero en una pequeña parte, estaba esperanzado de que Eren regresara a ocupar el puesto que le pertenecía por derecho.

— Como digas. — dijo estando en profundo desacuerdo.

Erwin únicamente había ido junto a Hanji para darles esa información, diciendo que deben estar a más tardar a mañana alrededor de la tarde para comenzar con el operativo, se verían en Sina, exactamente en la entrada de la Ciudad.

Y sin más que agregar, todos se fueron a dormir para poder descansar lo suficiente ya que mañana seria un día pesado para todos. Rivaille era al parecer el único que no podía dormir, ya que en su habitación se sentía algo solo y además extrañaba la calidez de Eren a su lado cuando ambos compartían la cama, como esas noches donde tuvieron exquisitas sesiones de sexo. Aun recordaba la mirada llorosa de Eren por culpa del placer, al igual que sus gemidos que lo excitaban a cada momento, el cómo Eren se aferraba a él con fuerza pidiendo mas y mas, mientras Rivaille lo complacía de manera desenfrenada.

— Eren. — susurro recostado en su cama, con los brazos ras su nuca simulando una almohada y mirando el techo fijamente.

Pero por alguna razón sentía un presentimiento acerca de mañana durante la estancia en la Ciudad Subterránea y lo preocupante era si el presentimiento era bueno o malo.

…

Mikasa al igual que Rivaille, estaba despierta mirando el cielo nocturno desde la pequeña ventana, el firmamento era su compañía en estos momentos, ella como cada noche se preguntaba por su hermano, si estaba bien. Rezando a que él estuviera vivo y esperanzada de que algún día ver de nuevo a Eren.

Pero había algo que la tenía algo preocupada, unos días antes de que Eren se fuera, hubo un rumor de que tanto Eren como Rivaille tuvieron una discusión, pero era solo un rumor y como siempre no había que hacer caso a esos "chismes". Luego de dos o tres días, Eren se fue sin decir nada, dejando la carta en el comedor, todos habían buscado a Eren en los distritos más cercanos y nada.

— ¿Acaso el enano le hizo algo? — comenzaba a sospechar ahora que estaba procesando un poco la escasa información que tenía en su cabeza. — Ahora que lo recuerdo, Eren estaba un poco distante del Sargento, pero… — no sabía que pensar después de eso. O podría ser que el rumor era cierto y ambos discutieron por algo. — Entonces… el enano tiene algo que ver con que Eren se fuera.

¡Eso debía ser! Pero aun lo malo es que no tenía las pruebas suficientes, únicamente era una teoría que podría ser aceptada por los demás del equipo, debía hablar con ellos después de la situación de la ciudad debajo de la muralla de Sina.

— Si es cierto lo que tengo pensado, entonces ese enano me las pagara. — dijo seriamente y decidió no darle vueltas al asunto para descansar plácidamente. — Espero verte pronto, Eren. No me importa si ya han pasado 12 años.

…

Todos estaban yendo a sus caballos para encontrarse con Erwin y Nile en la entrada de la ciudad, el viaje había sido algo extenso y más por tener que subir las murallas faltantes con el Dispositivo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, en el punto de reunión los esperaban con un nuevo suministro de gas para el equipo.

— Ya llegaron. — el Comandante los miro llegar y empezar a recargar gas. — Cuando terminen, irán a sus puestos junto con algunos policías que los guiaran, todos alertas a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron sus capas verdes de la Legión cubriendo sus rostros con las capuchas y entrar sigilosamente al subterráneo acompañados de la Policía Militar, muchos se dividieron en grupos para dispersarse por la zona, no había mucho que cubrir ya que la ciudad no se comparaba casi con las de allá arriba.

Rivaille junto a Irvin, Mikasa y Hanji fueron a una parte donde allí habían puestos de comida que se mostraba bastante escasa, apenas podían mantener a los que estaban en los alrededores, pero al parecer todos enloquecerían por no haber suficiente comida para abastecer a todos.

— Aquí es en donde se ha reportado a la personas ladrona de alimentos en esta zona, debemos estar atentos.

— Claro. — asintió Hanji, Mikasa miraba atenta a los mercaderes cuidadosamente y cubriendo aun su rostro con la bufanda roja que le regalo el joven Jaeger.

Rivaille miraba desinteresado a toda persona que iba caminando, todos quejándose de lo mismo, ese era su problema por pensar en ellos mismos y refugiarse en un lugar donde al final terminaría como un manicomio, pero ese no era su problema.

Inesperadamente sus ojos se fijaron en una persona que sospechosamente estaba cubierta de una gran capa color marrón con una capucha, lo que le llamo la atención era su estatura… como si se tratara de un niño más o menos. Frunció el seño más de lo que debería al ver que la persona iba llegando poco a poco a un puesto de frutas, donde allí habían unas pocas manzanas y naranjas en el mostrador.

— Ackerman. — hablo el Sargento y cuando la pelinegra lo miro, este con la mirada señalo a dicho individuo que iba acercándose mas y mas, Mikasa fijo su vista llevando discretamente sus manos a los pistón-disparo.

Todo ocurrió de repente, la persona encapuchada tomo un par de manzanas parta comenzar a correr rápidamente mientras empujaba a la gente y los mercaderes gritando que había un ladrón en la zona. El mismo que había ganado una buena reputación.

Erwin seguido de los demás empezaron la persecución, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que el individuo usaba un DMT también, lanzando los ganchos y elevarse, desplazándose con algo de agilidad y velocidad para despistarlos.

— ¡¿Usa un equipo de Maniobras?! — exclamo Hanji sorprendida, mientras le seguía los pasos a los demás.

— Rivaille, Ackerman, síganlo. — ordeno el Smith y los más fuertes de la Humanidad se adelantaron usando sus habilidades para seguirle los talones al ladrón, este por su parte miro hacia atrás y apretó los pistones para descargar mas gas y obtener más aceleración.

Se desplazaron por una cadena de casas, donde fue astuto e hizo muchas movidas para así despistar a Mikasa y Rivaille, miro hacia atrás y vio que ya no había nadie, permaneció en el aire y suspiro de alivio al ver que los había perdido. — Vaya, no me imagine que fueran de la Legión del Reconocimiento. — su voz era aguda, como el de una pequeña niña.

Aterrizo en el suelo y sonrió. — Al parecer ellos son… — fue interrumpida ya que alguien se le había aventado encima, era Jean que había sido comunicado y junto a Armin y Sasha, lograron dar con el sospechoso o mejor dicho sospechosa. — ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Te tenemos! — grito Sasha también ayudando a Jean ya que la ladrona estaba resistiéndose, sorprendiendo a ambos de la fuerza que tenia.

Rivaille y Mikasa llegaron para calmar las cosas. — Sujétenla bien. — dijo indiferente el Sargento.

— ¡Suéltenme! — exclamo la chica viendo que Armin le arrebato la bolsa donde tenía su mercancía robada y Sasha le quitaba el Equipo de Maniobras que poseía. — Esperen… eso es mío. — forcejeo mas y Jean no tuvo más opción que usar la fuerza bruta, aun siendo mujer… podría ser un peligro para todos y para calmarla, la tomo de la cabeza y chocar su rostro contra un charco de agua.

Erwin y los demás de la Legión y de la Policía llegaron rodeando el perímetro por alguna cuestión, el Comandante se acerco para estar junto a Rivaille. — Kirschtein, quítale la capucha. — ordeno y el mencionado cumplió la orden.

Le quito la capucha marrón, dejando ver que era una niña más o menos de la edad de 12 años, pero que cubría su rostro con su cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

— ¿Quién eres y como es que una niña de tu edad tiene este equipo? — pregunto Erwin, pero ella no respondió.

— Espere Comandante. — Armin sintió una ligera sospecha de esa niña, así que se acerco y trato de levantar su rostro, pero la niña no quería. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella no respondió, al parecer no hablaría y daría información al ejército. — Kirschtein. — hablo Smith y Jean con algo de fuerza tomo el mentón de la niña levantándolo y en ese momento…

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio y con una mirada algo estupefacta, pero quien se llevaba la corona con esa mirada era Rivaille que miro fijamente a la niña. Era una niña bonita, mostrando unos grandes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas y ese lacio cabello castaño, mostraba gran molestia, incomodidad y seriedad en esa mirada que no quería ceder ante las demás, ella se parecía a…

— ¿Eren? — lo confundió Connie sin querer, viendo que la chica parpadeaba.

Ella era una versión femenina del Chico Titán, ¡era muy parecida a Eren! ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Cómo y porque?

— ¿Ella es la ladrona? — Hanji no salía de su asombro. — Rivaille. — miro a ver a su compañero quien inesperadamente se acerco para estar frente a la niña. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rivaille se detuvo frente a la chica y la miro seriamente, pero en el interior sentía una inquietante ansiedad. — ¿Quién demonios eres? Responde o atente a las consecuencias. — la única manera fácil de que hablara, era llevando sus cuchillas al cuello de la castaña.

— Sargento, no es necesario amenazar a una niña de esa manera. — dijo amablemente Historia algo asustada, pero el Sargento no le hizo caso.

— Responde o sufrirás el filo de mis cuchillas.

La castaña de ojos verdes sudo frio y trago fuertemente al verse en esa situación. — _¿Rivaille? Entonces él es mí… _— no tuvo más opción que hablar o moriría antes de llevar a cabo sus motivos por las cuales estaba en este lugar. — I-Isabella… — dijo seriamente para no caer ante la penetrante mirada del Sargento Rivaille. — Isabella… Jaeger.

Todos abrieron los ojos en par al escuchar el apellido de la niña castaña. ¿Cómo es que ella llevaba el apellido Jaeger?

Lo único que recordó la niña castaña, fue que se abalanzaron contra ella una gran multitud de la Policía Militar de manera brusca, mientras que ella inmediatamente caía en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 2: J**uicio: **I**sabella **J**aeger.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como verán esta es mi primera historia Rivaille x Eren, por eso les agradecería si me envían un comentario con su opinión y algún consejo o algo por el estilo ya que soy nueva en este Fandom y me siento un poco nerviosa ¿saben? Y para saber si les llego a interesar para continuar con el proyecto.**

**Nota: La trama de la historia NO es mía, pertenece a Medaka-chan que la tiene como adaptación del Fandom de Fairy Tail. Le agradezco a ella permitirme usarla, la usare con sabiduría para no arruinarla.**

**De antemano, muchas gracias por haber tomado un poco de su tiempo para leerlo, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Atte: Maleny.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Juicio: Isabella Jaeger

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**— ¿De tαl pαlo, tαl αstillα? —**

**Capítulo# 2: Juicio: Isabella Jaeger.**

**L**a castaña abrió los ojos y una corriente de frio helado la golpeo estremeciéndola, cuando ella trato de abrazarse a sí misma, sintió sus manos algo pesadas al igual que sus brazos y al estar completamente consiente, vio preocupada que había grilletes en sus muñecas, así como también las cadenas que soñaban con el movimiento continuo de las extremidades.

— ¿Q-Que es esto? — lo único que recordaba era la persecución en la Ciudad Subterránea, lo único que había hecho era cometer el mismo crimen de mucha gente en esa ciudad debajo de la muralla, robar para poder sobrevivir, después fue aprehendida por la Legión del Reconocimiento y al Policía Militar. ¿Y cómo? Pues ya se recordara que los policías "bestias" se le echaron encima sin delicadeza alguna y sin importante si se trataba de una pobre niña.

— Ya estas despierta. — alguien interrumpió sus pensamiento e Isabella noto frente a ella a un rubio de estatura alta que la miraba detrás de las rejas del calabozo, ella se reincorporo sentándose en el suelo donde estaba recargando su espalda en la pared rocosa del lugar. — Lamento mucho que haya pasado eso. — dijo notando que el labio de la niña estaba un poco partido y un hilo de sangre seca recorría de los labios a su mentón.

— ¿Van a dejarme salir de aquí? — dijo fulminando con la mirada al Comandante, quien la miro fijamente ya que esa mirada era como la de Eren, de determinación.

— Aun no, los Altos Mandos están haciendo arreglos para tu juicio. — respondió cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Juicio? — se asusto un poco. — ¿Pero porque?

— No lo sé, pero tu caso es un poco especial. — Erwin se acerco a los barrotes. — Tu nombre es Isabella Jaeger ¿no? — vio que la castaña asintió. — Quiero que me respondas esto. ¿Cómo es que posees el apellido Jaeger?

— ¿Qué no es obvio Comandante? — respondió Isabella de mala gana. — Soy la hija de "La Esperanza de la Humanidad" Eren Jaeger y del "Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad" el Sargento Rivaille. — dijo como estando orgullosa de decir que era la primogénita de dos grandes entre la Humanidad.

— ¿Qué? — Smith se preocupo un poco al tanto de la situación. — Entonces tu…

— Erwin. — alguien interrumpió y para la poca suerte de ambos, era Nile Dawk. — Ve a la Sala del Tribunal ahora mismo, nosotros nos encargaremos de escoltar a la "señorita" al salón. — dijo mostrando a una escolta de dos hombres que estaba detrás de su persona.

El Comandante de la Legión dio una última mirada a la de ojos verdes y no tuvo opción que dejar el calabozo y se retiro con el único fin de encontrar a Rivaille antes de que empezara el juicio, ya que era en pocos minutos.

Isabella miro seriamente al Comandante de la Policía Militar, mientras que este le correspondía de la misma manera. — No te atrevas a resistirte o convenceré a los Altos Mandos que te ejecuten o algo por el estilo. — tomo las llaves de la reja y la abrió para entrar a una distancia prudente. — Ya teníamos suficiente con el mocoso titán de Jaeger.

— ¡No hable de mi padre como si lo conocieras! — la niña voz de la Jaeger sonaba algo aterradora que hizo estremecer a los presentes y mas por la mirada de odio que cargaba en estos momentos.

— Cometí un error. — Nile dio la orden a los individuos que entrara y se acercaran a Isabella. — Debí haberme esforzado en convencer a los Altos Mandos que mataran a tu padre, pero ese error no lo dejare ir dos veces. Espósenla. — ordeno y unos nuevos grilletes apresaron a la muchacha tras su espalda.

…

Rivaille y Hanji estaban esperando a Erwin y a la vez al inicio del juicio, pero algo los tenía un poco inquietos y entre ellos dos se dieron cuenta.

— Jaeger. — repitió Zoe. — ¿Pero cómo es posible?

— Esa mocosa es una mentirosa, Eren como ya era conocido por la mayoría de los Distritos, tal vez por eso robo el apellido. — Rivaille quería convencerse que esa mocosa como ahora le decía, no tuviera nada que ver con el chico titán.

Después de haber conocido a la niña, Rivaille rápidamente comenzó a pensar en una teoría con respecto al origen de esa muchacha y la cual no quería aceptar. Que Eren se fue y en esos últimos 12 años al final se junto con una mujer y por eso allí estaba la niña. Pero como era una teoría muy estúpida, al final está aceptando que esa castaña de nombre Isabella no tenía nada que ver con el joven Jaeger aun si ambos tenían rasgos muy parecidos.

Como decía el dicho, cada persona tiene su gemelo en cualquier parte del mundo.

El Sargento noto muy pensativo a Hanji quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con un dedo en su mentón.

— A no ser que Eren… — Hanji al parecer estaba llegando también a una teoría.

— Rivaille, Hanji. — el rubio apareció y los alcanzo en el pasillo donde estaban. — Rivaille tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.

La Sargento entendió rápidamente y decidió adentrarse al salón para acompañar al equipo Rivaille.

— ¿Qué pasa Erwin? — el hombre cruzo los brazos mostrando su mirada apática de siempre. — Algo te pasa, lo digo por la cara de amargado que traes.

— Es respecto a la niña. — dijo seriamente. — Rivaille, ella dice ser hija tuya y de Eren.

Rivaille se mostro algo incomodo y sorprendido, pero aun tenia cosas que no le quedaban claras y eran muchas de ellas se podría decir. — ¿Qué mierda has dicho? Tratas de joderme ¿verdad?

— Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando fui a verla. — dio su razón. — Rivaille, esto se está poniendo serio.

— Cállate Erwin ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea mi hija? Esta delirando la mocosa.

Armin salió llamando la atención de ambos. — El juicio va a dar comienzo. — menciono en voz baja para no perturbar. Ambos se miraron y entraron en silencio para ir a sus posiciones que era al frente, detrás de Erwin estaba los miembros de la Legión y detrás de Rivaille, los miembros de su equipo. Ahora a esperar unos segundos para que trajeran a la enjuiciada.

…

Isabella Jaeger iba muy callada siendo escoltada por los dos hombres y Nile caminando junto suyo, ella tenía la mirada seria y no se atrevía a charlar con ninguno de los tres tipos. Durante su pequeña estancia en la ciudad de abajo, escuchaba muchas cosas de la Policía Militar, que la mayoría era solo una bola de corruptos que hacían lo que querían a su antojo y para su asquerosa conveniencia.

Y un ejemplo tan claro como el agua, era al hombre que tenía a su lado, quien no dudaba en amenazarla si no portaba bien como una niña inocente y tanto rollo que la fastidio bastante. Como deseaba darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a ese hombre para disfrutar mucho verlo retorcerse como un gusano.

— ¿Cómo es que eres la hija de Eren? — le pregunto el policía y se molesto cuando la chica no le respondió. — Sabes que es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas de los mayores.

— Esas preguntas las contestare en el juicio. — únicamente eso dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

— Tu actitud se parece al de Rivaille. — Dawk se acerco a la puerta doble y la abrió para que la chica entrara, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera tanta gente en el tribunal.

_Así que este es el tribunal. — dijo en sus interiores. — Al parecer es el mismo lugar donde juzgaron a mi padre. — fue jalada hacia el centro donde detrás de ella colocaron un pilar de fierro en el suelo mientras le apresaban las manos._

Miro a su alrededor y noto a la Legión del Reconocimiento y fijando su vista en el Sargento Rivaille que mostraba sumo desinterés. Y el por su parte no comprendía porque ella lo miraba mucho, si él no tenía ningún lazo con ella a su parecer.

Escucharon la entrada de alguien, era el Generalísimo: Dalliz Zacklay. Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente ante la mirada de todos dejando su abrigo a un lado de el. — Comencemos.

Isabella trago grueso ante la mirada de todas las personas presentes, pero no iba a ceder ante ellos y todo lo haría por Eren.

— Así que tu nombre es Isabella Jaeger ¿no? — había fruncido el seño Dalliz al pronunciar el nombre. — Dicen que eres una ladrona de la Ciudad Subterránea, hay un pequeño expediente tuyo entre los archivos de la Policía Militar, pero nunca creímos que fueras una niña solamente.

— Las apariencias engañan por si no lo sabían. — ese comportamiento molesto un poco al Generalísimo. — Hasta el corderito más tierno, puede ser la bestia más feroz de todas. Pero para ustedes es muy fácil enjuiciar a una "tierna e inocente niña" que lo único que ha podía hacer es patearle los traseros a los de la Policía Militar.

— ¡Mocosa, vas a ver! — un soldado que estaba junto a Nile, tomo su escopeta para apuntarle, pero eso no intimido a Isabella. Dalliz había interferido argumentando que así no resolverían nada, ya que había un montón de incógnitas con respecto a esto.

— Te hare un interrogatorio para después llegar a un veredicto. Dinos que eres de Eren Jaeger y porque estás aquí.

— Soy Isabella Jaeger, soy la hija de Eren Jaeger y del Sargento Rivaille. — dijo sin rodeos y los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse de todas partes.

— Como es posible que Eren Jaeger y Rivaille tuvieran una hija. Explícate. — ordeno el de mayor autoridad.

— Me da pereza, pero hare lo mejor que pueda. — la Jaeger suspiro y miro al hombre. — Resulta que mi padre Eren tenía una relación con el Sargento Rivaille, algo que muchos ya lo sabían ¿no? Lo importante de aquí en uno de esos días mi padre se sentía mal y decidió hacerse unos estudios.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

— ¿Me dejara continuar o qué? — dijo Isabella molesta por la interrupción.

— Continua.

— Resulta que en los resultados a los que fue sometido mi padre, se dio a conocer que gracias a sus células de titán, tiene el don de procrear hijos. — sonrió algo orgullosa. — Y yo soy la primogénita de mis padre Eren y Rivaille. Eso es lo único que puedo decir por el momento, ya que la explicación lleva algo de tiempo y soy un poco inexperta en el lenguaje de los científicos.

— Tu explicación tiene algo de coherencia y a la vez no la tiene Isabella, pero al parecer no puede ser mentira ya que eres la viva imagen de Eren Jaeger y al parecer la actitud la heredaste de Rivaille, pero aun me queda la duda. — el hombre acomodo sus anteojos. — Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Dónde está Eren Jaeger?

La chica palideció un poco en ese momento y bajo la mirada, mostrándose algo triste por algo. — N-No lo sé…

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? — interrumpió Nile. — De seguro Eren te platico acerca de su traición al haberse ido sin dejar rastro y lo único que estás haciendo en encubrirlo. Tal y como lo supuse.

— ¡No me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero Comandante Nile! — la niña al parecer lo comenzaba a odiar por como él se expresaba de Eren, pero algún día lo haría pagar caro. — Lo que digo es verdad, por eso estoy aquí. Eren Jaeger ha decidido hacer algo al respecto para el exterminio de los titanes, se fue solo afuera de las murallas para tratar de matar a tantos titanes como pudiera y así no darle más problemas a la Legión del Reconocimiento en la expedición que tendrán en los siguientes años. P-Pero la verdad desconozco si sigue vivo o no. — su voz se quebró en ese momento. — El trata de exterminar a los titanes ya que le desgraciaron la vida por la muerte de mi abuela Carla, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— _¿Así que Eren abandono a su hija? — de nuevo las palabras de todo público._

— _Ese chico no era más que un mocoso consentido por el estado._

— _Quien sabe si realmente está haciendo lo que dice la niña o peor ¡que haya hecho una alianza con los titanes!_

Isabella escuchaba estupefacta cada estupidez que se le ocurría a la gente, algo que la molesto bastante y peor cuando el entrometido del Pastor Nick hablo. — ¡Es una blasfemia tener que lidiar de nuevo con una mocosa que probablemente sea como su padre! ¡¿Cómo permiten a un ser escurridizo como esta esté viviendo dentro de las murallas que el gran dios ha creado?! ¡Deberían ejecutarla al igual que su padre cuando a este se le ocurra aparecer!

— Silencio todos. — Dalliz mostro incomodidad por el alboroto.

— Hablando para su propia conveniencia. — la de ojos esmeraldas hablo entre el silencio. — Tal y como me lo describió mi padre. — dijo echando su veneno a cada palabra.

— ¿La Legión tiene algo que decir? — miraron a Erwin quien asintió.

— Yo soy el Comandante Erwin de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Pienso que Isabella siendo hija de Eren, haya probabilidades de que ella sea como su padre, un humano que puede convertirse en titán y tenía pensado en reclutarla a las filas de nuestro escuadrón para que nos ayude en la próxima expedición que tendremos dentro de tres años.

— Erwin, estas consciente de lo que estás haciendo, haces las mismas acciones que con Eren. No debemos mostrar esperanzas en una mocosa malcriada como ella.

— Al contrario Nile, pienso que ella puede ser de mucha ayuda para esta vez llegar a Shiganshina, recuerden que hay algo pendiente con respecto al secreto que guarda Grisha Jaeger en el sótano de su hogar.

— Además Nile. — Rivaille tomo la palabra cruzado de brazos. — Ella tiene más utilidad que tú, ya que te la pasas holgazaneando, así que no andes diciendo estupideces que no te corresponden, igual se lo digo al Pastor Nick, que aun a pesar de saber un secreto de las murallas, sigue en pie a sus ideologías absurdas.

— ¿Que dijiste Rivaille? — los mencionados se mostraron ofendidos.

— Isabella ¿has podido ser capaz de adoptar tu forma titán?

— N-No señor, en todo este tiempo, no he podido o al menos no he hecho el intento ya que esto es nuevo para mí, así que prefiero no intentarlo a menos que la situación me lo pida.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos contigo? — el alto mando ya no sabía qué hacer, si mandar a ejecutarla o dejarla a manos de algún escuadrón.

— Quiero decir algo.

— Adelante.

— Yo quiero entrar al ejército. — esas palabras preocuparon a todos. — Pero lo mas importante, entrar a la Legión del Reconocimiento, ya que yo también comparto el sueño de mi padre de acabar con los titanes algún día. Este es un juego de supervivencia entre los titanes y la Humanidad, estoy dispuesta a todo para ganar en dicho juego, incluso arriesgando mi vida si es necesario. Y lo hago ante esta llave que se me fue confiada. — por tener las manos atadas, lo menos que podía hacer, era sacudir suavemente su cuello donde comenzaba a sobresalir de su blusa blanca una llave que era la clave para el exterminio de los titanes. — Juro que yo acabare con tantos titanes como pueda.

Hubo un silencio dando la hora del veredicto. — Muy bien, mi veredicto es el siguiente. Isabella Jaeger, debido a tu edad, por el momento no se te considerara una amenaza. Pero en un tiempo futuro volverás a ser enjuiciada y eso va también a Eren Jaeger si se atreve a volver algún día. Y en cuanto a tu entrada a la Legión, Erwin hará los trámites necesarios y…

— Un momento. — ella interrumpió. — Quiero entrar al ejército por mis propios meritos, no necesito de privilegios fáciles únicamente por ser la hija de Eren y Rivaille, quiero someterme al entrenamiento de los 3 años y ganarme un puesto en la Legión del Reconocimiento, quiero entrenar para así poder superarme a mí misma, aún si eso es en contra del deseo de mi padre Eren.

— De acuerdo, se te dará el derecho a una solicitud para que ingreses y te sometas al entrenamiento, así que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Pueden desatarla. — dio la orden y unos policías con una mirada de mala gana la soltaron y esta vez tratándola con delicadeza. — Pasaras la noche con la Legión del Reconocimiento, ahora que sabemos que tu eres la hija de Rivaille, por esta vez no te alejaremos de él. Este juicio queda pendiente hasta nuevo aviso. — Dalliz se levanto y se retiro, mientras que Isabella daba una pequeña reverencia para después mirar a Rivaille que no estaba nada contento que digámoslo que provoco que la muchachita bajara la cabeza.

Hanji al esperar a que Rivaille hiciera algo, negó con la cabeza y se acerco lentamente a la pequeña que la miro con una mirada cansada. — No te preocupes por Rivaille, Eren debió de haberte contado que no es muy expresivo que digamos. — la tomo de los hombros y ella la encamino a una habitación ya que habría una pequeña charla para despejar más dudas.

…

Erwin, Rivaille, Mikasa, Armin, Zoe, Connie, Jean, Historia y Sasha, estaban mirando atentamente a la niña que estaba sentada en el enorme sofá mientras ella atendía su herida del labio con un poco de hielo fresco.

— ¿Así que tu eres hija de Eren? — Sasha trato de quitar la tensión.

— Si, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi padre me ha hablado maravillas de todos ustedes y de antemano aprovecho para agradecerles por haber cuidado de el por tanto tiempo. — se levanto para dar una reverencia mientras sonreía un poco. — Muchas gracias.

Su sonrisa angelical había cautivado un poco a Jean y Connie, hasta incluso a Mikasa que lentamente se acerco a la niña, arrodillándose para estar a su altura y tomarla de los hombros.

— Eres la viva imagen de Eren. — Mikasa se mostro algo maravillada. — ¿Eren te hablo de mi? — se mostro esperanzada. — ¿Aun Eren se acuerda de mi?

— Tu eres Mikasa Ackerman ¿verdad? — la chiquilla la abrazo sorpresivamente sorprendiendo a la pelinegra. — Tenía deseos de conocer finalmente a mi tía.

— E-Espera. — Mikasa no pudo sostenerse bien y se separo de ella. — ¿Tía?

— Eres la hermana de mi padre ¿no? Y además nunca creí tener una tía tan hermosa como tú. — Isabella miraba las facciones de la hermosa Ackerman que con el paso de los años, se ha vuelto una joven adulta y muy bella.

— ¿Mikasa? — Armin se acerco a la pelinegra que se había sonrojado un poco, apenada de lo que había dicho su sobrina.

— ¡Tío Armin! — se abalanzo también al rubio que la atrapo a tiempo. — También tenía ganas de conocerte.

— Tranquila Isabella. — Hanji dio una carcajada y la separo de Armin que no podía respirar bien. — Nosotros también estamos feliz de tenerte aquí ¿verdad? — vio a todos que sonrieron, ya que les recordaba mucho a Eren. — Rivaille ¿no vas a decir algo?

Todos vieron a Rivaille que estaba recargado en una pared, viendo a la castaña para reincorporarse y salir de la habitación mirándola de manera indiferente. Todos notaron que la chica aun sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— Perdónalo. — Armin se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza. — Lo que pasa es que el Sargento…

— No es muy expresivo, ya me lo han dicho. — la chica trato de no verse afectada, pero en el interior le causo dolor al ver esos ojos indiferentes, penetrándola desde adentro. — Al menos me da gusto conocer a mi otro padre.

— Oye Isabella. — hablo Jean. — No te incomoda el hecho de que tengas dos padres varones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me habría de incomodar? — con esa simple respuesta, la castaña dejo mudo al joven Jean que quedo satisfecho por esas palabras. Esa niña era muy sencilla, pero a la vez muy fuerte. — Ellos aun a pesar de ser hombres, yo los quiero mucho. — sonrió tristemente. — Y tengo la esperanza de que algún día se vuelvan a encontrar.

— Isabella. — la rubia se le acerco. — ¿C-Como es que tienes esa actitud ahora y no como la de hace un rato? Te veías más fría y calculadora para una niña de tu edad en el juicio.

— E-Etto… — se mostro algo avergonzada. — Pues se podría decir que sufro como una doble personalidad ¿no? — dio una risita mientras su mejillas tomaban color rojizo.

Mikasa sonrió y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió con sigilo y alcanzar al holgazán de Rivaille para obligarlo aunque fuera, que compartiera unas palabras con su hija. Miro por una ventana notando que estaba en la entrada del edificio donde estarían hospedados esta noche que por cierto ya se estaba presentando y se apresuro.

— Hey Sargento. — ella hablo duramente mientras se acercaba, mientras que este no se interesaba en verla a ella. — Vas a escucharme quieras o no.

— Que mandona eres Ackerman, no has cambiado nada desde que Eren se fue. — el Sargento tenia los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta de entrada. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Al menos habla con ella, es tu hija.

— Ella no es mi hija, entiéndelo y si lo fuera… y si lo fuera no la aceptaría ya que me recuerda mucho a Eren. — dijo con un tono de voz demasiado duro.

— Sabes bien que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, Eren se fue y tengo una sospecha que tu tuviste algo que ver.

— Pues sigue sospechando Ackerman, pero te dije esto. Eren me abandono. — dijo sacando rabia de sus labios. — Y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo, si quiere que regrese cuando se le dé la gana, pero yo ya estaré lejos de él y de esa mocosa también.

— Estas enfermo Rivaille. — ella apretó sus puños. — De acuerdo, dejare que tú mismo te des cuenta, pero escucha esto Rivaille. — se acerco a él y lo tomo del típico pañuelo que tenia. — Si dejas que Isabella derrame una sola lagrima por una estupidez tuya, te juro por esta vez que me encargare de ti.

— No si yo me encargo de ti primero ¿eh Mikasa? — dijo en un perezoso tono burlón el nombre de la muchacha que únicamente chaqueo la lengua y camino de nuevo para ir a la habitación. Rivaille como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió acompañarla en silencio ya que aparte le diría a su equipo las órdenes para mañana.

Cuando llegaron y en el momento que el de cabellos oscuros tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta…

— Una pregunta Isabella. ¿Por qué Eren decidió darte ese nombre? — ambos escucharon tras la puerta la voz de Connie. — Aun así, tienes bonito nombre.

— Pues verán, mi nombre Isabella es en honor a la antigua compañera de mi padre Rivaille, Isabel cuando él era un criminal hace tiempo en el distrito bajo. Mi padre Eren hablo de muchas cosas e incluso sobre el pasado de mi padre Rivaille, me pareció bastante sorprendente la vida de mi padre antes de unirse a la Legión.

Rivaille escucho atentamente cuando mencionaron a su antigua compañera que lo acompaño hasta su trágica muerte a manos de los titanes, al igual que Farlan. El Sargento había hecho lo posible, pero no lo había logrado, teniendo ese remordimiento que había dejado atrás hasta que Isabella lo menciono.

Mikasa miro al Sargento y negó con la cabeza de manera discreta, al parecer tardaría bastante tiempo como para que Rivaille acepte que realmente es su hija y no de nadie más. Ella decidió entrar cerrando la puerta sin interesarle que haría el Sargento de ahora en adelante, pero eso sí, Mikasa Ackerman se encargaría de proteger a su querida sobrina.

…

La puerta de la habitación de Isabella se abrió sigilosamente dejando pasar una sombra que se acercaba, una sombra que media exactamente 1.60 cm que se detuvo a un lado de la cama donde allí residía una agotada Isabella que tuvo que lidiar a su corta edad con un juicio que al parecer por el momento termino bien.

Rivaille miro atentamente a la niña que le daba la espalda, durmiendo con una respiración tranquila y se atrevió a llevar una mano hacia donde estaba la cabeza de la chica, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar ese cabello castaño lacio, se detuvo. Al parecer no cedería tan fácilmente.

— Puedes tocarle la cabeza si quieres, después de todo es tu hija. — escucho una voz atrás y vio que era Hanji quien traía un vaso de agua en su mano.

Levi dio media vuelta y paso del lado de la mujer. — Pediré un examen de ADN para comprobar si es mi hija o no.

Hanji apresurada cerró la puerta despacio, pero sin saber tanto ella como Rivaille que la niña estaba despierta y teniendo una mirada triste.

La loca de los titanes trataba de seguirle el paso a Rivaille. — ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Es la viva imagen de Eren y tiene tu caracter ¿Qué más quieres?

— Cállate Zoe. — el llego a su habitación. — Encárgate de eso por mí, mas te vale cumplirlo. — cerró la puerta con todo y llave para que nadie se atreviera a molestarlo.

— Rivaille, al menos haz el esfuerzo. Después no la volveremos a ver hasta dentro de tres años, no sabemos si será capaz de sobrevivir al entrenamiento, no hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas mas tarde.

No hubo respuesta alguna y Hanji se fue algo decepcionada del comportamiento que tenia Rivaille hacia su hija castaña, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre Eren y Rivaille. Los miembros de la Legión decidieron quedarse un poco de tiempo dentro de la muralla de Sina para poder arreglar lo de la solicitud de su entrada al ejército.

En uno de esos días Isabella tenía entre sus dedos una hoja con la solicitud, ya estaba lleno el registro y debía entregarla. Miro con silencio a las tres personas que estaban con ella en la habitación, y le entrego a Hanji el documento para que ella se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

Rivaille acompaño a Hanji para no tener que quedarse, el evitaba por completo tener que estar a solas con ella, lastimándola psicológicamente, pero para él no era su problema, también Hanji se había encargado de resolver el asunto de la prueba de ADN en un laboratorio o perdería la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura? — Erwin se atrevió a hablar. — A Eren no le agradara mucho cuando se entere que decidiste entrar al ejercito.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer para así poder reencontrarme con él. — la Jaeger tenía la cabeza abajo.

…

Un carruaje con el logo de las Tropas Estacionarias estaba en las afueras del edificio donde se estaba hospedando la Legión. Isabella estaba acompañada de todos con un pequeño equipaje tras su espalda y con ropas ligeras puesta. Pantalones negros, una blusa blanca de manga larga y botas de color marrón.

— Es hora de irnos Isabella. — sonrió Dot Pixis en persona quien se había ofrecido en llevar a la chica hasta los campos de entrenamiento, ya que quería saber más de la hija de Eren y porque ella no sabía dónde tenía que dirigirse exactamente.

— Si. — ella se mostró determinadamente y miro hacia atrás donde todos estaban en posición de su saludo militar. Ella sonrió queriendo hacer lo mismo, pero tendría que esperar hasta que se volviera una gran soldado. Comenzó a entrar al carruaje, pero cuando miro atrás vio que su padre la mirada con su cara apática de siempre, ella abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero al predecir que Rivaille no le haría caso, decidió callar y adentrarse para que Dot entrara también y así el carruaje diera inicio a la marcha.

Todos estaban preocupados por Isabella, y esperanzados de volver a saber de ella dentro de 3 años, esperando que soportara los tres años de entrenamiento.

— Es el momento de que nos vayamos también. — anuncio Erwin y todos fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para el viaje de regreso.

…

Keith Shadis estaba al frente de muchos reclutas que estaban listos para llevar a cabo las pruebas y tratar de obtener un puesto dentro de algunas de las tres tropas diferentes.

— ¡Ni crean que les daré una cálida y cordial bienvenida! ¡Oficialmente todos forman parte de la Tropa # 108! ¡Mi nombre es Keith Shadis y seré su peor pesadilla en estos tres años! ¡Estarán en mis manos y les enseñare lo que se para atacar a los titanes!

Entre las filas se divisaba a Isabella que estaba usando el uniforme, resaltando un poco su pequeña figura, aun siendo una niña, al parecer estaba un poco desarrollada. Su mirada se mostraba seria y concentrada en todo lo que decía el entrenador, debía estar atenta a las indicaciones si quería estar aquí.

— ¡Cuando hayan cumplido con su deber en este lugar! ¡¿Serán únicamente un montón de inútiles que terminaran siendo comida de titanes o se volverán unos héroes para la Humanidad?!

Ninguno vacilaba, al parecer este año habría mejores de los mejores en esa tropa y cada uno con una habilidad muy distinta a las demás.

— ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones, montón de inútiles! — grito y el campo resonó.

— ¡Si señor! — gritaron todos los reclutas con el saludo militar.

_Bien, es el momento de empezar. — la castaña estaba preparada. — Le demostrare a mis padres que soy capaz de superar cualquier cosa._

— ¡El entrenamiento empieza ahora!

— _Días para reencontrarse con Eren Jaeger: 3 años y medio. —_

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 3**: **E**ntrenamiento.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fics, Realmente me impresione que llegaran 15 comentarios en un ratito, la verdad muchas gracias por apoyar este proyecto. Isabella empezara su entrenamiento y con el mismo inspector que entreno a la tropa # 104.**

**Únicamente**** serán dos capítulos de entrenamiento y la graduación, en ese tiempo Rivaille se enterara de como va su hija en su entrenamiento, sus notas, sus pruebas y su graduación. Solo que en ese tiempo, Isabelle tendrá unas complicaciones por muchas cuestiones.**

**Mas adelante se irán resolviendo mas ****incógnitas que se mencionaron en el juicio. ****Veremos como le ira a la Jaeger en estos dos próximos capítulos y se dieron cuenta Aun falta mucho para que Rivaille e Isabella se reencuentren con Eren, veremos como sera su relación padre-hija.**

**Agradecimientos a: Anakaood - PaulitaXDB - Charlie el del supermercado - Xanat Alv-Lop - manzanaverde - LEGNAEL - Rinaco -Sawada - Azula1991 - revamely - Miumikunyanpire-twoG - valkiria1996-pd - Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera y los comentarios anónimos de: Mister anon - Sariss-kun y Muera'Tachi.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte: Maleny. **


	3. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**— ¿De tαl pαlo, tαl αstillα? —**

**Capítulo # 3: Entrenamiento.**

**E**l entrenamiento iba a dar comienzo, todos los reclutas de la nueva tropa # 108 estaban formados en filas para su ritual de iniciación. Keith Shadis caminaba entre los jóvenes para observarlos y ver quien sería su primera víctima.

Iba caminando hasta que inesperadamente sus ojos se posaron en una castaña de ojos verdes que estaba a unos metros frente a él. — _Esa niña… — camino únicamente con el propósito de pasar de su lado y ver si no estaba alucinando, cuando se había acercado lo suficiente, noto que era muy parecida a su antiguo recluta Eren Jaeger cuando estuvo aquí mismo en entrenamiento. No hizo más que ignorarla ya que no era necesario hacerla hablar, el motivo: La mirada seria que tenía pintada._

Los primeros días del entrenamiento iniciaron con esforzar el cuerpo entero, los reclutas tenían que trotar, correr para así ver que resistencia tenían y cual debían aguantar, era muy duro ya que el inspector a cada momento se enfadaba al ver que la mayoría estaba ya fatigando en apenas 3 vueltas del campo. Eso también les ayudaría para estar en forma y aumentar su fortaleza física, ya que era uno de los pasos para poder dominar el Dispositivo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Se necesitaba gran fortaleza física como la mental en el individuo.

Mientras Shadis miraba a los reclutas, haciendo anotaciones en un tablero que tenía en la mano, poso su vista en Isabella que iba tranquilamente corriendo un poco adelantada de los demás, seguida de una albina de cabello largo y ojos violetas que ya comenzaba a presentar los síntomas del cansancio, pero que no se rendía y de un joven de rebeldes cabellos negros y ojos rojos que en su rostro mostraba desinterés al parecer en los ejercicios.

— Isabella Jaeger. — susurro cuando había escuchado el nombre de la joven por medio de uno de sus compañeros de asesoría. — Al parecer el hijo de Grisha decidió tener una hija que es su viva imagen. Puede que este año sea interesante. — menciono por aquellos dos chicos que corrían atrás de ella.

Todo el día fue un duro entrenamiento de corrida, a todos les dolían las piernas de correr alrededor de 5 horas continuas y unos caían al suelo al no aguantar más por el cansancio. El día se prolongo al atardecer, dando el fin del entrenamiento y en ese momento se daría a conocer a los primeros expulsados o incluso a aquellos jóvenes que decidieron retirarse y mejor tomar el trabajo de campo.

— No creí que tantos se fueran tan rápido. — la castaña miraba dos carretas concurridas de reclutas que decidieron no continuar con esto, ella sintió lastima por ellos, pero al parecer ellos no tenían las agallas como para seguir, era lo mejor o de lo contrario morirían. — Tengo que esforzarme para entrar a la Legión y lo más importante… no morir.

Era el momento de la cena y todos estaban en los comedores, se creyó que estaría lleno, pero por los reclutas que se fueron, hubieron mesas que estaban completamente desocupadas. Isabella al no llevarse con nadie, decidió irse a la mesa del rincón con su charola de comida que era sopa, agua y una pieza de pan. Pero lo malo es que no disfruto al principio su cena, porque comenzó a escuchar conversaciones que una de dos: O eran muy idiotas como para ser discretos o lo hacían a propósito.

— _¿Realmente ella causo estragos en la Ciudad Subterránea? _

— _Si, además escuche que poseía un DMT y eso que no estaba enlistada en el ejército, dicen que se lo robo a uno de los policías militares. Hasta incluso la Legión del Reconocimiento tuvo que intervenir, ya que la Policía Militar no podía hacer nada para lidiar con ella._

— _¿Dónde lo escuchaste?_

— _Por medio de mi padre, incluso me dijo que Isabella Jaeger fue enjuiciada por el hecho de ser la hija del chico titán que desapareció hace 12 años._

— _Te apuesto que por ser la hija de ese monstruo, le darán bastantes privilegios en este lugar._

— _¡Baja la voz idiota, te está viendo!_

Y en efecto Isabella los estaba fulminando con la mirada, provocando que ambos sudaran frio al ver esos ojos verdes llenos de molestia y coraje. Al parecer no solo iba a lidiar con Nile, si no con tanto parasito en este lugar y peor por 3 años.

— Oye. — alguien se acerco y la Jaeger noto que era el joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, que llevaba en una mano su bandeja de comida. — ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí claro. — dijo ella y vio que este en silencio se sentó y comenzó a comer un trozo de su pieza de pan. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

— Soy Danes Lawrence, un placer. — le extendió la mano y ella la estrecho con la suya. — Y una cosa más, no les hagas caso, están celosos de que eres una persona importante aquí. Siendo hija de la esperanza de la humanidad y del Sargento Rivaille.

— ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

— Mi padre también estuvo presente en tu juicio y me dio curiosidad tu situación. — el pelinegro comenzó a jugar con la sopa que se estaba enfriando mientras recargaba con su otra mano libre su cabeza mostrando una mirada de pereza. — No puedo creer que apenas va a ser una semana desde que estamos aquí y lo que falta. ¿A que descerebrado se le ocurrió un entrenamiento de 3 años?

— Pues es el tiempo suficiente para poder controlar a la perfección el DMT.

— No me hagas reír, tú ya has usado uno, no entiendo que haces aquí. — Danes se mostro algo burlón, pero sin la intención de ofenderla. — Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 12 años.

— ¿Enserio? Y nos los aparentas, te vez un poco más madura que cualquier niña de tu edad. — sonrió complacido. — Yo tengo 14 años, una pequeña diferencia ¿no?

— Algo. — sonrió Isabella al convivir un poco con un chico.

— D-Disculpen. — la albina de hace un rato se acerco. — ¿P-Podría cenar con ustedes? — dijo algo nerviosa.

Isabella y Danes se miraron y asintieron dándole permiso, la albina se sentó en silencio y comenzó a comer con delicadeza.

— ¿Tenemos a alguien de la realeza o qué? — se burlo Lawrence. — Comes como una verdadera dama.

— Lo siento, pero así me educaron mis padres. — se disculpo mientras comía su pieza de pan. — Lamento las molestias.

— No hay problema. — sonrió la castaña. — Soy Isabella Jaeger, un gusto. — le extendió la mano esperando que la albina la tomara.

— Danes Lawrence. — hizo lo mismo el chico.

La de ojos violetas sonrió un poco y estrecho la mano de los dos. — Mi nombre es Alexandra Bathurst.

Los tres comenzaron a conversar un poco y tratar de conocerse mejor, al parecer ellos se iban a llevar muy bien.

Ahora lo más importante del entrenamiento ahora era superar la próxima prueba que determinaba si seguían en la lucha o ser expulsados permanentemente, ahora el siguiente reto era el manejo del equilibrio.

— ¡Si no superan esto, no serán dignos de tocar un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales! — Shadis comenzó a llamarle la atención a unos reclutas que al final terminaron de lleno, con la cabeza en el suelo dándose un buen golpe. — ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?! ¡Los que siguen!

Isabella, Danes y Alexandra eran los siguientes y dejaron que los ayudantes colocaran los cables en los laterales de su cinturón y comenzar a elevarlos poco a poco. El inspector miro interesado la acción de Isabella, ella como tenía ya experiencia al haber tenido contacto con un DMT, al estar completamente quieta, su equilibrio se mostraba perfecto. Al contrario de Danes y Alexandra, aun a pesar de que podían controlar su equilibrio, aun faltaba un poco mas de estabilidad, ya que ellos en algunos momentos tenían que mover un poco su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa para mantener el equilibrio.

— Hay muchos talentos este año. — menciono mientras cruzaba los brazos. — Van los siguientes, buen trabajo ustedes tres, especialmente tu Isabella Jaeger.

— ¡Si señor! — dijeron los tres para ceder el lugar a los siguientes que harían el ejercicio. Este sería un día muy largo.

Allí fue donde pasó un mes de entrenamiento, que fue lento y extremadamente duro para los reclutas, que poco a poco iba disminuyendo el número.

…

Erwin iba caminando a la salida del viejo cuartel de la Legión del Reconocimiento, solo que en la entrada se encontró con Rivaille. — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

— Regreso de las caballerizas. — respondió el Sargento. — ¿A dónde vas con tanto apuro?

— Iré a ver a Isabella en su primera prueba, se decidirá si es expulsada o no del entrenamiento.

— Olvide completamente que tú estabas al pendiente de la mocosa. Que te vaya bien Erwin.

— No Rivaille, tú y Hanji me acompañaran.

— ¿Qué? No iré contigo, me niego.

— No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que tu y Hanji vendrán conmigo.

— Sacando provecho de tu puesto, buena jugada Erwin. — Rivaille lo miro de mala gana cruzando los brazos.

— Rivaille, es tu hija y ya está científicamente comprobado.

En el primer mes de entrenamiento de Isabella, Hanji le hizo una visita únicamente para pedirle una pequeña muestra de sangre, ya que iba a hacer los estudios de la prueba de paternidad y ver si realmente ella tenía la sangre de Rivaille en sus venas.

Y algo que lo fastidio bastante, fue cuando vio aquel pedazo de papel que justificaba que Isabella Jaeger si era su hija, él era el padre biológico.

_Isabella Jaeger — Rivaille_  
_Prueba de Paternidad: **POSITIVO**._

Al confirmar que era su hija, Rivaille no tendría más opción que ser más flexible con ella cuando regresara del entrenamiento militar.

— Anda, vámonos ya. — El Sargento de nuevo llevo fue a las caballerizas, alisto su caballo para esperar a que Erwin hiciera lo mismo y aun esperar a la loca de los titanes que no tardaría en llegar.

…

Los reclutas no tenían idea del porque tres miembros de la Legión del Reconocimiento estaban aquí. Unos sospechaban el porqué estaban presentes hoy y siendo el día de la prueba.

— _Tal vez vengan a ver a Isabella._

— _¿De nuevo ella? — se escuchaban uno que otras quejas de los varones._

— _Había escuchado que la Legión está interesado en ella._

— _Siempre Isabella, nosotros también somos importantes._

La mencionada estaba sentada encima de una pequeña roca con una botella de agua en sus manos y respirando con dificultad, llevo una mano a su cuello y ahogo un poco la tos que estaba por salir de su garganta. Se veía algo cansada y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

— Oye, no te vez para nada bien. — dijo Danes un poco preocupado. — Esos síntomas son de fiebre.

— Isabella, creo que sería mejor que no hicieras la prueba, puede hacerte mal. — la albina se sentó junto a ella y le toco la frente. — Danes tiene razón, tienes un poco de fiebre.

— Es solo una fiebre, aprovechare que aun no esté muy desarrollada para poder hacer la prueba, quiero seguir aquí y nadie me va a detener.

— _Como siempre, Isabella tiene privilegios de los mejores. Probablemente la Legión está convenciendo al inspector de sacarla antes y reclutarla a sus filas, que molesto. — escucharon a una chica que hablaba puras tonterías y los tres fijaron su vista en Shadis que estaba hablando con Erwin. _

Isabella noto que las personas que acompañaban a Erwin era Hanji y… ¡su padre!

— Es mi padre. — se levanto rápidamente tambaleándose un poco siendo sostenida por la albina.

— Así que él es el Sargento Rivaille. — Danes lo vio de pies a cabeza. — Lo imaginaba un poco más alto.

Keith termino de hablar con Erwin y fue hacia donde estaba el dispositivo del manejo de equilibrio. — ¡Todos formen filas!

— Vamos Isabella. — la joven Bathurst la ayudo un poco para integrar a una fila.

— A quien llame, tendrá el honor de ser el primero. — dijo seriamente. — Isabella Jaeger…

Ella palideció un poco, miro a sus amigos quienes asintieron dándole apoyo y entonces ella rompió de la fila para dirigirse a que colocaran los cables en los lados de su cinturón, lo que la puso más nerviosa fue que noto a su padre observándola con el Comandante y la Sargento, algo que la puso nerviosa, sintiendo que en algún momento fracasaría y aun peor, frente a su padre que también estaba presente.

— Isabella Jaeger, si eres capaz de superar este reto entonces seguirás con tu arduo entrenamiento.

— Como diga señor. — dijo mirando hacia abajo con una mirada cansada, algo que pocos detectaron.

— ¿Le pasa algo? — pregunto Hanji en un susurro. — ¿Estará enferma?

— Si es así, entonces esta frita. — menciono Rivaille cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Crees que lo logre? — se pregunto Alexandra.

— No tengo idea, en los últimos tres días no ha podía equilibrarse como antes lo hacía, tal vez el entrenamiento bajo la lluvia le hizo mal. — menciono el pelinegro algo preocupado. — Esperemos que este bien.

— Ojala que lo logre. — decía muchos que al parecer tenían algo de admiración hacia la muchacha que esperaba el momento de ser levantada.

— Pueden levantarla. — ordeno el inspector y el encargado comenzó a dar vueltas a la palanca para que la chica comenzara a sentir que la levantaban lentamente, se asusto un poco al no estar al 100% equilibrada y tuvo unos problemas al principio.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco al sentir un inmenso dolor de cabeza y eso causo que se fuera hacia atrás golpeándose en la cabeza fuertemente. Muchos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, al ver que Isabella no logro su cometido.

— Bájenla. — ordeno Shadis algo preocupado de la situación. ¿Por qué no logro?

La chica se reincorporo un poco asustada por haber fallado.

— ¿Qué le paso? — dijo Hanji.

— Te lo dije, estaba frita la mocosa. — Rivaille dio una media vuelta para retirarse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

— ¡Una vez más! — rogo la chica mientras dejaba que la sangre se derramara manchando algo de su rostro mientras respiraba con dificultad. — Una vez más, eso es lo que pido.

— ¿Estás segura en tu estado?

— Una vez más. — dijo con una mirada determinante forzada. — Quiero volver a intentarlo, esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento que he tenido hasta el momento. Esto no me detendrá de mi sueño de ser una miembro de la Legión del Reconocimiento, ese es mi sueño.

Hubo un gran silencio y Rivaille tenía los ojos un poco abiertos sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos, dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar esperando algo, Isabella se levanto llevando una mano a su cabeza mirando a Shadis.

— La última oportunidad, no vayas a desperdiciarla.

— Si señor.

— Levántenla.

De nuevo la levantaron y la niña sintió de nuevo la punzada de su cabeza, era molesto… pero no debía dejarse vencer por esto. Tenía que ignorarlo de una vez por todas, tenía que concentrarse, debía de triunfar y seguir adelante.

_¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡No debo fracasar, debo alcanzar mi meta! ¡AHORA! — Ella extendió los brazos hacia los lados y se equilibrio con éxito, los demás gritaron de emoción mientras Alexandra y Danes suspiraban aliviados._

— Lo logro. — sonrió Erwin. — Ahora deberá preparase para lo que viene.

— _Logro hacerlo aun con su herida. — decían unos impresionados._

— _Sorprendente, tuvo mucha fortaleza._

— ¿Entonces cual es mi resultado? — se pregunto mientras volvía a tocar tierra y le quitaban los cables de la cintura.

— Buen trabajo, así que entrena duro.

— Q-Que alivio. — sonrió débilmente para caer de espaldas fuertemente quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Isabella! — Danes y Alexandra fueron y la trataron de reanimar. — Debemos atenderla, está mal y más porque tiene fiebre.

— ¿Fiebre? — la Zoe se asusto. — Iré a atenderla.

— Adelante. — asintió el Comandante y la Sargento fue rápidamente a atender a la joven Jaeger.

…

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que Hanji saliera de la habitación que compartía Isabella con Alexandra, viendo que Erwin y Rivaille la esperaban afuera junto con Keith Shadis.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Ya está mejor Erwin, únicamente esta débil del golpe. Rivaille creo que deberías entrar a verla, ella esta consiente ahora.

— Como quieras. — el Sargento en silencio entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se encontró con dos camas, donde en una de ellas estaba descansando su hija que lo miro y trataba de levantarse. — No te esfuerces, no he dicho que te levantaras.

— Lo siento. — de nuevo se recostó y vio que Rivaille se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Hubo un enorme silencio por parte de ambos y ella se puso nerviosa por la indiferente mirada de él. — ¿C-Como ha estado Sargento?

— ¿Estas siendo muy educada o qué?

— S-Si.

— Al menos aprendes rápidamente. — cerro los ojos un momento. — ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — dijo el pelinegro viendo la venda que rodeaba la frente de la castaña. — Se ve que fue un golpe duro ¿no?

— Si, pero estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Rivaille se levanto de la silla siendo observado por la chica. — Debo irme ahora.

— ¿S-Se va ya?

— Únicamente vine a ver tu progreso, ahora al ver que seguirás entrenando me di cuenta que no debo preocuparme mucho. Nos veremos en lo que queda de los tres años, pediré a alguien que me envié tus notas y no te atrevas a hacer una tontería. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te dieron y se buena niña. Nos vemos Isabella. — Rivaille salió sin darse cuenta que la pequeña castaña tenia las mejillas un poco empapadas de sus lágrimas, nunca creyó que su padre fuera tan frio.

Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado entre Eren y Rivaille. Ella era únicamente el fruto de ese amor consumado y nada más, esperaba más de su padre, pero al parecer nunca escucharía aquellas palabras que ha estado anhelando desde que entro al entrenamiento.

— Quería que él me dijera algo como: "Estoy orgulloso de ti". — susurro bajito mientras se recostaba de lado. — _Ya sé que él no es expresivo pero… al menos hubiera estado satisfecha con unas palabras así._

Escucho la voz de Rivaille desde afuera. — Shadis, quiero que me envíen las calificaciones de Isabella ¿de acuerdo?

— Como diga señor.

La mirada de Isabella cambio y sus ojos se mostraron completamente opacados de tristeza. — _Si él no me quiere reconocer como su hija, entonces no seré la hija de nadie más que de mi padre Eren. El Sargento Rivaille ya no será reconocido como mi padre aunque lo sea, ahora en adelante no lo veré como mi padre, únicamente a Eren Jaeger._

Afuera, el pelinegro y la albina llegaron en silencio viendo que afuera de la habitación estaban los de la Legión únicamente, no querían acercarse pero…

— Ustedes dos. — Erwin les dio la orden de acercarse. — ¿Son amigos de Isabella?

— Si señor.

— Por favor cuídenla. — esa fue la petición de Erwin, algo que Rivaille no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

— Como usted diga señor. — dijeron ambos respetuosamente.

— Vámonos Erwin, Hanji. — el de ojos olivo se adelanto ignorando a los reclutas siendo seguido del Comandante y la Sargento que se despidieron para alcanzar al Sargento que ya iba adelantado.

— Así que él es el padre de Isabella ¿verdad?

— Créelo Alexandra, no podemos creer que Isabella tenga un padre que no se preocupa por ella. ¿Viste su cara de amargado? Me enferma. — dijo el Lawrence algo molesto. — Muestra una cara de fastidio y desinterés.

— Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarla como nos lo pidió el Comandante.

— Andando Alex. — Danes entro seguida de la oji-violeta. — Isabella. — nombro a su amiga cuando entraron y la vieron recostada en su cuarto, notaron que aun seguía despierta. — Oye, mas al rato traeremos algo de cenar ya que no puedes levantarte aun. — noto que la de ojos verdes no respondió y se acerco para zarandearla un poco. — O-Oye… — dijo algo asustado al ver la mirada opacada que tenia, al parecer el trato de Rivaille trajo consecuencias que no eran para nada graves.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 4: G**raduación.

* * *

**Rivaille le importa poco lo que le pase ¿no? Pero no se preocupen, que aun hay mucha historia para que su relación se vuelva estrecha como padre e hija. :3**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me pone contenta al ver que estoy logrando mi cometido de entretenerlos.**

**Mas adelante traeré otro proyecto, un One-shot llamado "Super Mikasa Bros" Que terminara con final RivaillexEren, por supuesto. ¿Les gustaría?**

**Agradecimientos a: LEGNAEL - Anakaood - burningfolks - Azula1991 - Charlie la lechuga malvada - Xanat Alv-Lop - AleriScarlet14 - Muera'Tachi - Miumikunyanpire-twoG - Sariss-kun - MeryLamperouge y Samara.**

**Se despide Maleny. Nos veremos pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Graduación

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**— ¿De tαl pαlo, tαl αstillα? —**

**Capítulo # 4: Graduación.**

**H**anji entro a la oficina del Sargento con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Rivaille la miraba con su ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tramara la cuatro ojos esta vez?

— ¿Por qué esa cara de idiota? — el Sargento había dejado de leer los molestos reportes que Erwin le había encargado.

— Nos enviaron las calificaciones de Isabella. — le mostró un sobre blanco mientras lo colocaba en el escritorio. — No las he visto, pero por lo que me dijeron es que ella la genio de este año.

— Ya veo. — dijo mostrándose desinteresado recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

— Te dejo, debo buscar a Erwin para irnos. Nos veremos, luego me cuentas como le fue a Isabella. — la Zoe salió dejando a Rivaille solo con el sobre.

Este lo miro en silencio sepulcral y al tener algo de curiosidad, dio un suspiro para tomar el sobre y abrirlo encontrándose con dos hojas que mostraban los datos, observaciones y calificaciones de su hija. Ya habían pasado casi los tres años desde la última vez que la vio o mejor dicho, ya estaba a punto de finalizar su entrenamiento, así que por eso le había ganado la curiosidad de su desempeño militar.

**I**sabella **J**aeger.

***** **D**istrito de Origen: Distrito Trost.

***** **E**dad: 15 años.

***** **R**asgos: Cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

***** **G**enero: Femenino.

***** **R**ango: Recluta.

***** **C**lasificación: #1.

**O**bservaciones.

"Isabella Jaeger, la prodigio de este año y considerada rápidamente como una genio militar. Muestra mucha disciplina al momento de cumplir y ejercer las ordenes sin problema alguno, al ser la número uno de todos es al parecer un modelo a seguir de pocos y ser la envidia de muchos".

"Muestra un temperamento y conducta pasiva, pero en algunas ocasiones deja a un lado la pasividad y actúa de manera impulsiva, aunque eso no le impide destacar sobre los demás".

"Es buena en cuanto al trabajo de equipo y es gentil al mismo tiempo de tener mucha confianza en sus compañeros, aunque eso pueda traerle leves complicaciones".

"En resumen, Isabella Jaeger es una prodigio de primera que puede entrar fácilmente a cualquiera de las tres tropas, destacada como una inteligencia militar".

Rivaille leyó más de dos veces la primera hoja y por alguna razón se sintió orgulloso de ella, Isabella si era una verdadera Jaeger después de todo, incluso ha superado a Eren en muchas cuestiones militares. Pasó a la segunda hoja donde allí estaban las notas.

**L**ista **d**e **C**alificaciones.

*** M**anejo de Equilibrio y Estabilidad: -**E**xcelente-

*** M**anejo del Dispositivo de Maniobras Tridimensionales: -**E**xcelente-

*** C**ombate Cuerpo a Cuerpo: -**E**xcelente-

*** M**anejo del Armamento: -**E**xcelente-

*** F**ortaleza Física: 100% -**E**xcelente-

*** F**ortaleza Mental: 90% -**A**ceptable-

*** C**onducta: **B**uena.

Eso era lo único que decía, ya no había nada más que agregar, no había más palabras para describir la brillantez que ha reflejado Isabella, destacando como la mejor de los mejores. La cara de Rivaille había cambiado un poco, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba discretamente y su rostro se mostraba satisfecho. — Tal vez cambie de opinión. — se recargo en la cabecera de su silla. — _Eren, al parecer Isabella hará cosas grandes._

…

Los reclutas ahora debían pasar a una prueba muy importante, todos estaban en el distrito de Trost, exactamente en las murallas mirando todo el distrito, todos ellos iban equipados con su DMT y formados en una fila larga.

— Como verán, hace tiempo hubo dos cataclismos que marcaron a la Humanidad, la caída del Muro María con la desgracia de Shiganshina y el ataque al Distrito de Trost. Así que hemos cambiado un poco el modo de entrenamiento, ya usaron el Dispositivo de Maniobras en los bosques, ahora lo usaran en un nuevo terreno, los distritos. Esto lo hacemos para prepararlos de un posible ataque titán.

— ¡Si señor!

Cerca de allí Rivaille y Mikasa al enterarse del entrenamiento de Isabella Erwin no pudo acompañarlos ya que estaba ocupado con reportes, informes, etc., ambos decidieron ir a observar encontrándose con Dot Pixis en el lugar. — Su hija deben andar por aquí. — Pixis hablo caminando por las murallas mientras los de la Legión lo seguían desde atrás. — Escuche que Isabella es de las primeras 10, la número 1 exactamente. Me recuerda mucho a usted señorita Ackerman.

— ¡Hora de comenzar! — escucharon al inspector y vieron que la mayoría de los reclutas iban a las orillas de la muralla. — ¡Usen su equipo y eliminen los señuelos de titán, a muchos como puedan!

Muchos jóvenes se lanzaron al vacio para lanzar los ganchos del equipo antes de tocar suelo y comenzar a desplazarse. ¿Pero dónde estaba Isabella? Esa era la pregunta de Rivaille y Mikasa quienes estaban viendo al distrito, pero…

— ¡Jaeger, Lawrence, Bathurst! ¡¿Qué esperan?!

Rivaille por inercia fijo su vista al frente a unos metros de distancia y vio a su hija de perfil junto con un pelinegro y una albina, cuando la castaña inesperadamente lo miro, Rivaille noto algo diferente en esa mirada. Su mirada ya no era la tierna de antes, ahora estaba más fría y seria. Mikasa también se dio cuenta y la miro de pies a cabeza, ya era una jovencita de 15 años y bella por cierto ya que poseía atributos no muy voluptuosos, pero que podía llamar la atención de cualquier al igual que su rostro levemente maquillado y su cabello danzando con el viento, siendo su cuello adornado por una bufanda blanca, regalo de Mikasa Ackerman.

La Jaeger cortó el contacto visual mostrando incomodidad y miro a sus amigos para que todos se asintieran y comenzar el ejercicio, ellos se adelantaron y se dejaron caer al vacío para hacer lo mismo que los reclutas. Isabella hizo lo mismo, pero lo que había hecho era saltar para usar el gas teniendo más velocidad al momento de caer por la muralla.

Lanzo los ganchos y comenzó a desplazarse por los tejados, desenvainando sus cuchillas en busca de señuelos, cosa que hizo rápidamente encontrándose uno a pocos metros de distancia, blandió sus cuchillas haciendo un sorprendente y profundo corte que era profundo y a la vez grueso, miro al frente para así buscar más señuelos y para entretenerse, usaba mas gas del necesario para poder hacer acrobacias que impresionaron a Rivaille y Mikasa, hasta ellos no son capaces de hacerlas con esa gran agilidad, fuerza y velocidad.

Danes y Alexandra también estaban casi del nivel de Isabella, mostrando grandes habilidad, al parecer los tres harían un gran trabajo en equipo, sobrepasaban a los demás reclutas después de la joven Jaeger claro está.

Los demás reclutas trataban de seguirles los talones, pero era imposible por esa velocidad y destreza, los que también estaban considerados como los mejores también estaban entre impresionados y fastidiados de ver a Isabella y sus amigos llamando la atención.

Continuaron así llegando casi del otro extremo de la muralla, para después regresar a terminar el ejercicio.

— Su hija es impresionante, Sargento Rivaille. — Pixis llamo la atención de los presentes. — Tiene mucha determinación que supera al de los demás reclutas.

— Me recuerda mucho a mí. — decía Mikasa anonada. — Es sorprendente.

— Ese es el último ejercicio. — las palabras de Keith confundió a Rivaille, Pixis y Mikasa. — Dentro de unos días será la graduación de la tropa 108, ya ellos decidieran a que tropas decidirán entrar.

— Ya veo. — murmuro el Sargento. — Manténgame al tanto.

— Como usted diga.

Los señuelos de titanes ya sufrieron bastante y eso significaba que el ejercicio había acabado, así que todos decidieron regresar al punto de inicio. Pero algo andaba mal, cuando Isabella había maniobrado, de repente se quedo sin gas y ella rápidamente lo que hizo fue aterrizar en un tejado alto.

— Isabella. — Danes se percato de eso y paro también a una distancia de donde estaba su amiga. — ¿Que paso?

— Me quede sin gas. — respondió mientras quitaba por el momento su DMT y ver los cilindros de gas notando que estaban totalmente vacíos, por lo ligeros que estaban.

Shadis había dado la orden para que uno de sus asistentes llevara nuevos cilindros hacia donde estaba la castaña. La de ojos verdes al ver la ayuda, tomo rápido los cilindros para colocarlos en el equipo para así poder continuar.

— Danes, Alexandra, andando. — dijo de nuevo maniobrando con gran velocidad para acercarse a la muralla y comenzar a subirla. Isabella llego primero aterrizando de un pie seguida de Danes y Alexandra.

— Buen trabajo Jaeger, Lawrence, Bathurst. Descansen.

— ¡Si señor!

Los demás reclutas llegaron algo cansados.

— Esto es extraño. — dijo la Jaeger. — Yo verifique antes que mi suministro de gas estaba totalmente lleno.

— No te habrás equivocado. — pregunto Danes.

— Imposible, Isabella no se equivoca en los detalles. — la defendió Alexandra.

Algunos compañeros se acercaron para saber que pasaba y uno de ellos hablo. — Ahora que recuerdo, Frederica había mencionado que su suministro de gas estaba escaso.

Todos miraron a una pelinegra de cabellos largos y ojos azules que estaba sentada en la orilla de la muralla con una mirada de pereza. — ¿Me llamaron?

— Maldita así que fuiste tu. — Danes comprendió todo. — Así que cambiaste los cilindros de gas ¿no?

— Tranquilo Danes-kun, no hice nada malo. — dijo con una voz falsamente inocente. — No te molestes conmigo.

— ¿Cual es tu problema? Isabella no tiene la culpa de nada, únicamente estas celosa de que ella sea la prodigio de nuestra generación.

Ese comentario había enfadado a la pelinegra. — Únicamente quiero sobrepasarla, ella es una molestia para mi. — dijo mirando a Isabella. — No importa lo que tenga que hacer, seré la numero uno.

— ¡Silencio! — ordeno el inspector. — No quiero pleitos ahora, Frederica Taylor estas sancionada en los próximos dos dias, preparando la cena de todos.

— P-Pero...

— Nada de peros, estas sancionada y punto. — Shadis dio por terminado el problema y miro a la joven castaña. — Jaeger, el Sargento Rivaille y Mikasa Ackerman quieren hablar contigo.

Isabella escucho a Shadis y suspiro. — Claro. — la castaña vio que su amigo Danes le extendió una botella de agua, ella rápidamente la uso para mojar un poco su cabello y dejar que este se escurriera un poco. Camino hacia donde estaba Rivaille, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa e incomoda ya que sabia como terminarían las cosas, con una indiferencia por parte del Sargento, se detuvo frente a él en silencio en espera de algo.

El de ojos olivo noto que los ojos de su hija carecían de brillo, estaban opacados dejando a un lado esa ternura de cuando tenía 12 años. Algo que a Rivaille no le había gustado para nada, hasta incluso no la reconocía. Al parecer el entrenamiento cambio la personalidad de Isabella y mucho si me permiten decirlo.

— Es un gusto volver a verlo Sargento. — dijo mientras movía sus brazos para hacer el saludo militar. — Tía Mikasa, me da gusto volver a verla.

— Me alegro mucho que estés bien, nos tienes preocupados a todos en el Cuartel. — Mikasa sonrió abrazándola por unos momentos. — Todos están esperando tu regreso.

— Tía, muy pronto terminare esta primera etapa ya que quiero seguir con ustedes. — la chica olvido un poco su semblante y sonrió un poco, para ocultar su sonrisa con su bufanda blanca. — Por cierto ¿que hace en este lugar Sargento? — dijo mirándolo un poco seria.

— Estuve al pendiente de tus calificaciones y la verdad estoy satisfecho con tu desempeño, solo que no te confíes bastante mocosa. — dijo cruzando los brazos. — Tuve curiosidad saber cómo manejas el DMT y la verdad no lo haces nada mal. ¿Cómo lo haces?

— Suprimiendo las emociones.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Mikasa no comprendió.

— Saben muy bien que se necesita una gran fortaleza mental y siendo sincera, soy muy impulsiva en muchas ocasiones. Así que lo que hice para poder soportar estos años es suprimir emociones y sentimientos, ya que no quiero vacilar en el momento del combate y eso me servirá bastante para cuando me una a la Legión del Reconocimiento. No quiero dejarme llevar por el pánico.

— Oye niña ¿aun quieres arriesgar tu vida contra esos asquerosos titanes? — Rivaille no se veía nada contento con lo que su hija había dicho. — Estas demente.

— Lo hago por mi padre Eren por si no lo sabías. — Isabella se atrevió a hablarle por esta vez de mala gana, dejando sin palabras a ambos. — Esto lo hago porque quiero volver a verlo, no importa las consecuencias y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá alcanzar mi mas anhelado sueño.

— ¡Tienen una hora libre, pueden estar en el Distrito! ¡No se les ocurra usar mucho el DMT o de lo contrario no podrán escalar la muralla de nuevo! ¡Nos veremos aquí en una hora, el que se retrase, se queda!

Isabella vio que todos se animaron a lanzarse de nuevo, notó que Danes y Alexandra se acercaron pero a una distancia prudente. — Oye Isabella, vamos por unos tragos ¿no? — dijo en todo de burla.

Miro a su padre y a su tía. — Nos veremos pronto. — ella sonrió escasamente, como si fuera forzada y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos que la esperaban. — Por última vez Danes, soy menor de edad.

— Bueno, vamos a tomar un café y a recorrer la ciudad. Tal vez encontremos a unos bravucones por el camino. — los tres se sonrieron y se dejaron caer al vació para usar el DMT, pero con prudencia para ahorrar gas y poder subir la muralla mas tarde.

— De tal palo, tal astilla ¿no?. — se burlo Mikasa seriamente mientras miraba por otro lado. — La hija le contesto de mala gana al padre. Lo malo es que mi sobrina heredo el podrido carácter de su padre enano.

— Nunca me creí que alguien además de la señorita Ackerman, tuviera las agallas para hablarle al Sargento así. — agrego Dot con su típica sonrisa y toando algo de licor de una botellita que traía por ahí.

— Vámonos. — dijo al sentirse rápidamente de mal humor. ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa que era? Casi parecía una segunda Mikasa que se atrevía a enfrentarlo, pero sinceramente no le agrado que esa mirada adornara el rostro de la castaña.

…

Los días pasaron y la graduación llego, únicamente habían quedado 187 reclutas de la tropa, todos estaban preparándose para su graduación que se daría en un salón abierto de Trost. Isabella estaba en un rincón con sus amigos esperando el llamado, estaba muy seria ya que estaban hablando de lo que harían a partir de ahora.

— Tú ya no tienes problema Isabella, has decidido desde un principio entrar a la Legión del Reconocimiento, en cambio Alex y yo, estamos indecisos aun.

— No deben preocuparse, ya decidirán en el momento en que nos llamen para ingresar a las tropas. — la castaña estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, estaba embelesada con el hermoso firmamento.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Ver las estrellas me trae recuerdos, cada noche mi padre y yo veíamos las estrellas, jugábamos a buscar o crear figuras con las estrellas. Esas noches caía rendida y el siempre me cargaba para llevarme a la cama donde me acobijaba para que no pasara frio y siempre me daba un beso de buenas noches.

— Lo extrañas ¿verdad? — la albina había sonreído al escuchar a su amiga recordando su infancia.

— Si, por eso entrare a la Legión para encontrarlo. Tengo la esperanza de que volveré a verlo.

Danes y Alexandra la miraron con una sonrisa al verla tan determinada a cumplir su sueño, era normal ya que ya son casi tres años que no veía a su padre que la cuido desde que nació.

— Jaeger, Bathurst, Lawrence. Es la hora de formar filas. — dijo un inspector para después dar el mensaje a otros reclutas.

Los tres se reincorporaron de donde estaban y fueron a integrarse para que comenzara la ceremonia.

— ¡Oficialmente la tropa # 108 termina su entrenamiento! ¡Todos ustedes han logrado estar aquí dejando a muchos en el camino, así que eso los hacen unos soldados ejemplares! ¡Daré a conocer a los 10 mejores que obtuvieron las excelentes calificaciones!

1.- Isabella Jaeger.

2.- Danes Lawrence.

3.- Alexandra Bathurst.

4.- Angela Johnson.

5.- Robert Parker.

6.- Brandon Wells.

7.- Axel Black.

8.- Austin Jones.

9.- Britanny Marshall.

10.- Frederica Taylor.

Los mencionados dieron un paso al frente mirando a los inspectores. — Felicidades, ustedes obtuvieron las mejores calificaciones, están capacitados para entrar a cualquiera de las tres tropas.

…

Cerca del edificio, ingresaron Rivaille, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin y Zoe en busca del patio donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia, estaban un poco retrasados pero gracias a las indicaciones de un soldado que merodeaba por ahí. Para tener mejor vista, fueron al balcón del segundo piso, que estaba en un ángulo donde no podrían ser vistos por los soldados.

— Ahora ustedes deberán elegir a que tropa integrarse. Están las Tropas Estacionarias, donde los soldados vigilan y resguardan las murallas. Después esta las Tropas del Reconocimiento, allí se arriesga la vida yendo fuera de las murallas y luchando frente a frente contra los titanes y al final esta la Policía Militar, que es la encargada de proteger los interiores y al mismo rey. Por supuesto, los primeros diez reclutas que mencionamos son los únicos que tienen derecho a un lugar en la Policía.

— ¿Ya dieron a conocer a los mejores? Al parecer llegamos tarde. — dijo Armin ya que hubiera querido estar en ese momento para saber cómo estaban integrados los 10 primeros.

— ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones!

— ¡Si señor! — los diez soldados llevaron su puño al corazón, siendo el orgullo y la esperanza de muchos en este lugar.

— Rivaille ¿Qué piensas?

— ¿A qué te refieres Erwin?

— ¿Dejaras que Isabella se integre a la Legión? Aun lo veo arriesgado, es todavía una niña.

— No lo sé, aun no tengo idea de qué hacer con la mocosa.

— Deberías comenzar a llamarla hija ¿no? — interrumpió la Sargento Zoe.

— Yo tengo mi manera de decirle. — se quejo el de estatura baja.

— Vamos, mas tarde debemos buscar a Isabella para hablar con ella. — Mikasa se adelanto seguida de Armin.

Cuando la ceremonia había terminado, se les dio la orden a los reclutas que vistieran sus ropas civiles para ir a la gran cena en su honor. Todos estaban celebrando la mayoría de los primeros 10 estaban argumentando que entrarían a la Policía para vivir de comodidades y así no pasar hambre nunca más.

Mikasa era la única que se había atrevido a entrar para buscar a su sobrina y ver como estaba, pero poso su vista en todo el salón y no había rastros de ella, así que se dirigió a una muchacha para preguntar dónde estaba.

— ¿Isabella-san? Ahora que lo menciona, ella salió a la parte trasera junto con Danes-kun y Alexandra-san.

— Gracias. — Ackerman agradeció a la chica pelinegra y fue hacia la salida trasera que daba con el patio donde allí había sido cede la ceremonia, busco con la mirada y pudo notar 3 sombras que estaban siendo alumbrados por una antorcha de la pared de piedra.

Isabella estaba sentada en unas pequeñas escaleras con su cara ocultada por sus rodillas, mientras que sus amigos estaban sentados junto a ella que al parecer le estaban dando confort.

Mikasa se acerco en silencio. — ¿Isabella?

La castaña se sobresalto un poco y miro hacia atrás viendo a la hermosa tía que tenia. — ¡Tía Mikasa! — inesperadamente la abrazo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra que no hizo más que corresponder al abrazo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? — la tomo de los hombros y verla a la cara, estaba llorando y no sabía el porqué.

— Termine por fin mi entrenamiento, volveré a ver a mi padre. Lo volveré a ver tía...

Mikasa la abrazo casi queriendo llorar, el sentimiento y el pequeño llanto de su sobrina era algo contagioso y mas porque Mikasa aun no había olvidado el amor que sentía hacia Eren, dándole la fuerza suficiente para así proteger a Isabella de cualquiera, incluso de Rivaille.

— Se fuerte Isabella, muy pronto nos volveremos a reencontrar con Eren. Yo también lo extraño mucho.

— Tía Mikasa.

La albina y el pelinegro miraban la escena con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro por unos segundos al recordar que pronto tendrían que elegir una tropa y estaban bastante indecisos ya que no querían separarse. Pero debían elegir cuidadosamente o al final, se lamentarían de por vida.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 5: ¿Q**ué** C**amino** E**legir**?**

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo del fics. Gracias por la paciencia. **

**Dare agradecimientos: **

**Azula1991 - LEGNAEL - marcala - Charlie chakalisado lml - Muera'Tachi - Xanat Alv -Lop - Chi - Rinaco-Sawada - AleriaScarlet14 - Samara y F-Sa.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Que camino elegir?

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**— ¿De tαl pαlo, tαl αstillα? —**

**Capítulo # 5: ¿Qué camino elegir?**

**P**asaron dos días de la graduación de la tropa # 108, estaba programado el horario de las convocatorias, a las 9:00am se daría el discurso de la Policía Militar con Nile Dawk, a las 3:00pm sería el turno de las Tropas Estacionarias con Dot Pixis y al final a las 9:00pm el discurso de la Legión del Reconocimiento con el Comandante Erwin con la compañía de Rivaille y Hanji.

Así que todos los novatos, tenían pocas horas para decidir bien a que tropa elegir y ver si el discurso que den los Comandantes logre convencerlos para formar parte de las tropas. Muchos reclutas decidieron irse a casa por unos días, todos casi la mayoría era del Distrito Trost así que no había problema, en cambio otros pocos eran de diferentes Distritos y no tuvieron opción más que alquilar un lugar donde quedarse hasta que estén completamente instalados en su tropa.

Isabella no fue la excepción, ella había alquilado un cuarto de tres junto con sus inseparables amigos que no querían estar en sus hogares, por la presión familiar y muchas cosas, en especial interrogatorios o manipularlos para que entren a una tropa en la cual no estuvieran a gusto.

Los tres salieron de la posada donde se estaban hospedando para ir a desayunar antes de su primera convocatoria en la Policía Militar donde escucharían a Nile.

— La verdad no sé si ir o no. — que mostro quejosa la castaña. — No soporto a ese tal Nile, habla para su conveniencia. — dijo sentada en una mesa con Dan y Alex en un pequeño restaurante, mientras bebía su taza de café de una manera un poco curiosa.

— Pero estar en la Policía Militar es algo bueno, estar dentro de las murallas viviendo en paz y allí la comida no faltaría. — menciono Danes como si estuviera algo interesado.

— Y después volverte un corrupto ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se pregunto la albina.

— Ya saben mi vida ¿no? Cuando mi padre se fue, yo tuve que sobrevivir abajo en la Ciudad Subterránea y como esta estaba siendo custodiada por la Policía Militar, he presenciado actos de corrupción al igual que las quejas de los habitantes, esa impresión también la tuve cuando me enjuiciaron. Nile antes quería matar a mi padre e intentaba hacer lo mismo conmigo. — dio otro sorbo a su café. — Pero al menos no lo logro por el momento.

— Aun estoy indecisa. — dijo Alexandra. — Y a parte, no quiero separarme de ustedes dos.

Este era un gran dilema de los tres, en primera porque no podían decidirse y en segunda, porque los tres se llevaban muy bien que no estarían acostumbrados a estar separados, y si están en tropas diferentes, entonces ni el tiempo libre les arreglaría el asunto.

— Ya saben que elegiré la Legión del Reconocimiento, así que no los obligare a seguirme. Ustedes escojan ir junto a la Policía o a la Tropa Estacionaria, así estarán mejor, así estarán a salvo.

— Pero Isabella, no podríamos estar tranquilos con que tu estés afuera de las murallas luchando, nadie ha podido contra los titanes y nunca se podrá hacer algo.

Isabella evito la mirada y decidió no hacer caso, no importaba el costo… haría lo que fuera para volver a ver a su padre. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio y después se fueron al punto de reunión, ya que eran casi las nueve en punto.

…

Los primeros 10 estaban ingresando a un pequeño salón de la ciudad, donde allí los esperaban los miembros de la Policía Militar. La castaña detecto rápidamente la presencia de Nile que traía además unos pequeños documentos en su mano, pero eso no le importo.

Todos formaron una fila del número uno al número diez, en posición de firmes, pero con las manos atrás y las piernas un poco separadas.

— Muchas gracias por venir a esta pequeña convocatoria. Soy Nile Dawk, Comandante de la Policía Militar y es un honor estar aquí con los diez mejores de la tropa # 108, únicamente están ustedes presentes ya que tienen un lugar en la Policía. Saben muy bien como es nuestro trabajo, si deciden entrar serán llevados a una vida de paz tranquila dentro de los muros de Sina cuidando al rey y sus inquilinos, así como a la ciudad principal. Para que lo sepan, se requiere también una gran disciplina, por eso no somos tolerantes por comportamientos fuera de lugar. — dijo en una indirecta hacia la castaña mirándola de reojo, algo que la chica detecto y lo miro de la misma manera. — Lamentamos no dar un discurso largo, pero eso es lo único que decidimos hacer para no demorarlos tanto. En conclusión, todos ustedes son bienvenidos si lo desean, así que tienen unos minutos para decidir y si deciden no entrar, pueden retirarse inmediatamente.

Ese era el llamado de Isabella quien dio media vuelta y ante la mirada de todos, se dirigió a la puerta, pero a medio camino la voz del Comandante la detuvo.

— Isabella Jaeger ¿estás segura de no entrar a la Policía? Recuerda que tienes un gran privilegio ya que fuiste la número uno.

— ¿Lo dice por mi bienestar o para que usted pueda hacer conmigo lo que se le antoje Comandante? — la de ojos verdes únicamente había volteado un poco hacia atrás. — Yo no me volveré una esclava de la Policía, no quiero estar enredada en puras tonterías o asuntos del rey. Lo único que quiero es estar muy lejos de usted, con su permiso me retiro. — dijo dando una pequeña reverencia para después encaminarse nuevamente a la puerta.

— Bien, si ella es la única que quiere retirarse entonces… — Nile fue detenido por Danes y Alexandra.

— Lo sentimos, pero nosotros también nos vamos. — Danes comenzó a marcharse junto a la albina. — Si Isabella se va, nosotros también. — dijo sin rodeos sorprendiendo a Nile.

— E-Esperen ¿seguirán a esa chica? Dejaran esta oportunidad por ella…

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Alexandra se mostro seria en ese momento. — Nosotros no tenemos la intensión de entrar a la Policía, no después de todo lo que he hemos escuchado de ustedes.

— Pero ustedes son el segundo y tercer lugar, no puedo permitir que dos grandes talentos se vayan así como así.

— Ya dijimos que no ingresamos Comandante. — Danes lo miro molesto por tanta insistencia. — Felicidades, acaba de perder a los primeros tres mejores.

Los demás estudiantes miraron a los tres marcharse, hasta que una mirada de ojos azules femenina, adornando su cabeza con una cabellera hermosamente negra, miraba con algo de molestia. — _Con que esas tenemos Isabella, eres una estúpida al provocarme de esa manera._

Los tres comenzaron a irse molestando a Nile quien perdió a los mejores por culpa de la hija de Eren Jaeger. Isabella al salir siguió caminando, escuchando pasos detrás de ella, pero siguió adelante. — No les pedí que me siguieran.

— Tú solamente no digas nada y sigue caminando que te seguiremos. — dijo Danes algo serio mientras la albina caminaba atrás de ellos.

La castaña únicamente suspiro y negó con la cabeza. — Perdieron una gran oportunidad, espero no hagan lo mismo con las Tropas Estacionarias.

Sus acompañantes no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo para así poder perder el tiempo de la convocatoria de las Tropas Estacionarias.

…

_Hora: 3:10pm. Lugar: Murallas de Trost._

Los reclutas que aun estaban frente al mismísimo Dot Pixis quien estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa, ese hombre ya estaba al parecer entrando más a la edad, pero aun a pesar de ello aun seguía en la lucha resguardando las murallas, un hombre admirable… aunque cabe destacar que su hábito de tomar alcohol aun seguía intacto.

— Mi nombre es Dot Pixis y soy el Comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias. Estoy contento de estar en presencia de una gran tropa que ha podido salir de todos los obstáculos para tener un lugar aquí en este momento. Ya saben a que se dedican nuestras tropas, pero como no se me ocurre algo mas lo repetiré. La Tropa Estacionaria se encarga de resguardar las murallas y protegerlas de alguna anomalía, en eso estamos especializados. Aquellos que quieran integrarse pueden hacerlo durante los próximos dos días, no estamos aquí para exigirles una respuesta inmediata, tomen la decisión por ustedes y cuando se sientan preparados para ingresar, los aceptaremos con gusto.

Isabella miraba fijamente al aquel hombre. — _Dot Pixis, al parecer mi padre tenía mucha razón con su descripción que me dio de él. También hubiera sido buena opción de entrar a estas tropas pero… — bajo la mirada un poco. — de lo contrario no volvería a verlo de nuevo._

— No soy una persona exigente, pero si pido que los soldados den lo mejor de sí mismo, que den el 100% que tienen para proteger estar murallas que son una gran responsabilidad en cuanto a los Titanes. Por el momento eso es todo, aquellos que quieran dar una respuesta inmediata pueden acercarse para así aceptarlos en las tropas, los demás que aun están indecisos, tienen alrededor de dos días para decidirlo.

La mayoría de los soldados se retiraron y por el momento unos cuantos se quedaron junto con el Comandante para pedir su puesto ahora, más tarde al parecer los iban a integrar a las diferentes tropas que hay en todas las murallas y distritos.

— Creo que deberíamos pensarlo ¿no Alexandra? — se pregunto Danes mirando a la albina quien le sonrió.

— Tienes razón Danes. — dijo la albina de ojos violeta teniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho. — ¿Dónde está Isabella?

— ¿Eh? — el pelinegro vio que la chica ya no estaba. — ¿Isabella? ¿Dónde te metiste?

La castaña por su parte ya había bajado completamente la muralla con el DMT, dio un suspiro esperando que sus amigos acepten entrar ahora, no quería arriesgarlos, se preocupaba por ellos y por eso se alejo rápido antes de que le pidieran una opinión al respecto.

Y en una parte sentía la necesidad de ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, ya que no quería separarse de ellos y había dos opciones: La primera que ella decidiera ingresar a otra tropa que no fuera la Legión con ellos y perder su sueño de ver a Eren de nuevo o la segunda hacer que la siguieran a la Brigada del Reconocimiento y poner en peligro sus vidas por un arriesgado sueño.

Pero no había optado ninguna de las opciones, ella dejaría que ellos eligieran su camino aunque este fuese por separado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — se pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose e integrarse al mercado de Trost para perderse entre la gente.

El día fue pasando lentamente, el cielo se estaba tiñendo del color del atardecer y pronto la hora estaba por llegar. Isabella se dirigía al campo donde se llevaría a cabo el discurso de la Legión del Reconocimiento y obviamente sin falta iría, incluso iba a ser puntual o mejor dicho iría antes de la hora acordada.

Pero lo que la sorprendió, fue al ver a Dan y Alex esperándola en la entrada recargados en una pared de roca, ellos al darse cuenta de su presencia se acercaron a ella en silencio.

— ¿No se supone que entrarían a las Tropas Estacionarias? — pregunto mirándolos confundida.

— Nos dieron dos días ¿recuerdas? — le sonrió la albina. — Pero aun no estamos seguros, falta el discurso de la Legión y no me la quiero perder.

— Quiero saber de qué trata todo esto de la Legión y lo más importante conocer mejor al Comandante y a tu padre. — menciono el de ojos carmesí.

La Jaeger no dijo nada y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza. — Ya es hora, deberíamos entrar por el momento ¿no?

Ambos chicos asintieron y entraron después de la castaña y recorrer los pasillos al aire libre donde en una de esas veían a más soldados que estaban en la espera y la castaña noto de lejos a una enorme distancia a Hanji junto con Mikasa y Armin.

— ¿Incluso estará mi tía Mikasa y mi tío Armin? — dijo sorprendida. — Hanji-san también esta allí.

— Isabella. — Alexandra se escucho un poco temerosa llamando la atención de su amiga que aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien al frente suyo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Oye mocosa. — aquella voz la hizo temblar un poco, fijando su vista al frente donde allí estaba el Sargento Rivaille que estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y vistiendo su uniforme de manera impecable. — Te estaba esperando.

— ¡Sargento! — los tres llevaron el puño al pecho y el brazo libre hacia atrás. — ¡Buenas noches!

— Oh, al menos aprenden rápido. — dijo Rivaille descruzando sus brazos y caminando hacia ellos. — Descansen. — ordeno y vio que los tres bajaban los brazos. — Mocosa, necesito hablar contigo, a solas. — dijo fulminando a los amigos de su hija con la mirada, ellos sudaron un poco frió y decidieron alejarse y recorrer los pasillos lejos de ellos.

— ¿De qué se trata Sargento? — pregunto la chica extraña, mirando el semblante de su padre, lo único que vio fue que el de ojos oliva le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. — ¿Sargento?

— Que lenta eres, sígueme no tengo toda la noche. — siguió caminando sin verla y ella lo siguió a un lugar donde podrían hablar en privado.

…

Mikasa vio a lo lejos a Rivaille que caminaba a un lugar apartado y noto a Isabella que iba siguiéndolo, se alegro al verla otra vez y cuando iba a seguirlos, Armin intervino tomándola del brazo — ¿Armin?

— Mikasa, no creo que sea conveniente que vallas ahora. — dijo el rubio algo preocupado. — ¿No viste la cara del Sargento Rivaille?

— No me extraña, ese enano tiene la misma cara podrida de siempre sin olvidar su mal genio. Lo único que quería era saludar a Isabella. — Mikasa dio sus razones, por alguna razón sintió que algo no iba a terminar bien entre ellos dos y también por ello quería averiguar si todo iría de la mejor manera.

— Es que me preocupa Armin, recuerda que el maldito enano la dejo botada en el entrenamiento y no se preocupó por ella, únicamente había visto una pequeña mirada de satisfacción cuando se entero que ella era la mejor de la generación y nada más. No le interesa realmente Isabella ¿no lo ves?

— Mikasa, aun a pesar de todo, el Sargento Rivaille es el padre de Isabella, no hay opción más que ver como se dan las cosas entre ellos, nosotros no podemos intervenir. Únicamente ellos deberán arreglar sus indiferencias y mas el Sargento.

— Pero Armin…

— Debemos confiar con que las cosas no empeoren y esperar el tiempo suficiente para reencontrarnos con Eren, tengo esperanza de que el vuelva y ayude en la gran indiferencia que sufren esos dos.

— Eren… — nuevamente Mikasa lo recordó, ya estaba harta de tanto esperar, ya quería salir de las murallas en su búsqueda al igual que su sobrina.

— Mikasa… — Armin la saco rápido de sus pensamientos y ambos vieron que la castaña caminaba rápidamente con una mirada llorosa y llena de coraje, mientras que Rivaille salía después para ir hacia donde estaban ellos, con la misma cara apática de siempre o eso así lo pensó Mikasa. Pasó algo malo y eso Ackerman iba a averiguar.

— Maldito ¿Qué le dijiste? — La pelinegra no tuvo opción más que enfrentarlo. — ¡Responde!

— ¡Mikasa, detente! — imploro el joven Arlet.

— No es nada de tu incumbencia Ackerman, únicamente una conversación de padre e hija.

— Maldito, estas aprovechando de que ella sea tu hija ¿no? No puedo soportar la idea de que seas el padre de mi sobrina.

— Por si no lo sabías Ackerman, yo soy el padre biológico de Isabella, o sea para decírtelo más claro, mi sangre corre por sus venas, tu apenas puedes llamarla sobrina por el simple hecho de que Eren te ve como una hermana al igual que Arlet, aun si ustedes no son nada de Eren con respecto a sangre. Pero te diré esto… yo soy el único que tiene autoridad sobre ella tanto de Sargento como de padre, ella seguirá mis reglas le guste o no. ¿Entendido?

— Enano mal nacido, te destrozare cuando tenga la oportunidad, solo te advierto que no dejare sola a Isabella.

— Eso espero, al menos me ayudaras a encargarme de la mocosa.

— Mikasa tranquila. — Armin poco a poco la calmaba y después miro a Rivaille quien lo miraba también fríamente. — Vamos, debemos prepararnos.

— S-Si. — finalmente la pelinegra se resigno por el momento y decidió dejar solo a Rivaille con Hanji quien únicamente se había quedado callada escuchando la discusión entre ellos dos.

— ¿Qué me ves Hanji? — dijo Rivaille notando que la loca de los titanes lo miraba seriamente.

Ella únicamente se encogió de hombros con una mirada de desinterés y decidió adelantarse en busca de Erwin para comenzar, Rivaille la siguió de mala gana por haberlo dejado así como así.

…

Isabella estaba muy molesta y triste, todo por culpa de su padre el Sargento Rivaille. Antes de que Erwin diera su discurso, Rivaille la había interceptado para hablar con ella en un lugar apartado.

— Flash Back —

— _¿Qué? P-Pero Sargento yo… — dijo sin comprender la Jaeger._

— _Nada de peros, no te unirás a la legión y es mi última palabra ¿entendido? — Rivaille estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ella._

— _¡No! ¡No quiero entenderlo! ¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _No me levantes la voz mocosa, recuerda que soy tu padre y superior._

— _¡Me vale un comino! Ya no te veo como mi padre ¿lo sabías? Has dejado de serlo gracias a tu indiferencia, no tengo la culpa de parecerme a mi padre Eren, ni tampoco tengo que pagar por los platos rotos que hubo entre ustedes._

— _Ya basta mocosa._

— _Estas truncando mi sueño, lo único que quiero es ver a mi padre devuelta. — la de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar. — Déjame hacer con mi vida lo que quiera._

_Rivaille serio como siempre escucho los reclamos de su hija hasta el punto de hartarse. — En el momento indicado, te irás y yo buscare la manera de integrarte a la Policía Militar, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. — la dejo sola mientras Isabella lo miraba con rabia, como si quisiera descargar su furia con él._

— Fin del Flash Back —

Esa pequeña conversación la puso indecisa, hasta incluso ya no tenía ganas de asistir, ya no estaba segura si luchar o no por ese importante sueño. Pero de algo estaba segura, odiaba a su padre ¡Odiaba a Rivaille!

Abrió sus ojos llorosos con sorpresa al tener ese pensamiento negativo sobre su padre. — _M-Me sentí rara… cuando pensé eso…_

Ya era la hora del discurso del Comandante Erwin, la decisión se tomaría esta noche, todos de la generación miraron a Erwin al frente y detrás suyo estaba Rivaille, Hanji, al igual que Mikasa y Armin.

— Agradezco la presencia de todos en este momento, yo soy Erwin Smith y soy el Comandante de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Ya saben a que nos dedicamos, así que diré esto. Muy pronto tendremos nuestra próxima expedición, aun está en pie la misión de ir al Distrito Shiganshina, lugar donde se encuentra el secreto de los titanes, una pieza importante para la Humanidad. Por eso necesitamos la ayuda de nuevos reclutas que estén dispuestos a dar su vida para este propósito que cambiaría a la Humanidad.

Muchos soldados comenzaron a vacilar y mirándose unos a otros con temor, al parecer el propósito de persuadirlos no estaba resultando y más por unas palabras dichas así de sencillas.

— Les digo esto porque no quiero ocultar la realidad de las cosas, las bajas que hemos tenido pasan de una taza del 30% un porcentaje elevado a simple vista, esto no es un juego sino una realidad. Necesitamos su ayuda aunque tengan que morir en el intento. Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir… si no quieren involucrarse, serán deslindados cuando pasen por la salida que tienen a sus espaldas.

La mayoría de los reclutas dio una última mirada y comenzaron a marcharse en silencio, Danes y Alexandra estaban tensos ya que no sabían qué hacer. Isabella vio a Rivaille que la miraba fijamente esperando a que cumpliera su orden, ella cerró los ojos con resignación y dio media vuelta para irse lentamente, algo que dejo sin aliento a Mikasa y Armin. ¿Acaso ella había decidido no entrar? ¿Ella dejaría su sueño a un lado? ¿Pero cómo y porque? Mikasa miro de reojo a Rivaille. — _Ya entiendo..._

Sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver que ella se iba y la siguieron para ambos tomarla de los hombros. Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza para mirar a la castaña.

— Isabella no nos puedes hacer esto.

— ¿A que te refieres Danes? — dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, esperando a que la soltaran para irse y despedirse de ese sueño.

— Nosotros... — el pelinegro se mostró indeciso. — Nosotros decidimos formar parte de la Legión del Reconocimiento, estamos dispuestos a todo y por eso te necesitamos. No podemos hacerlo sin ti Isabella.

— Danes tiene razón, nosotros estaremos contigo siempre. No importa lo que nos pase, queremos estar contigo y eso tambien deseas de nosotros ¿no?

La castaña tenso su quijada un poco conteniendo lo que sentía en ese momento, nunca creyó tener amigos como los que tenia ahora, aquellos dos amigos que la han apoyado en este tiempo.

— Queremos que cumplas tu sueño. — Danes apretó el agarre de su mano. — No dejes atrás lo que has anhelado. No permitas que tu padre te manipule de esa manera, es tu vida. Entiéndelo.

Isabella dio un suspiro. — _Quiero ver a mi padre, es por eso que sufrí todos estos años de duro entrenamiento y es por eso que estoy aquí. Dije que no permitiría que nadie me arrebatara mi sueño, ni siquiera el Sargento Rivaille, el no me alejara de mis objetivos._

Dio media vuelta sonriéndole a sus amigos y ellos le correspondieron aliviados, los tres regresaron a donde estaban integrándose a unos reclutas que habían decidido quedarse. Rivaille se vio molesto por la acción de la Jaeger, se había sentido tranquilo y libre de responsabilidades cuando ella se marchaba, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo cuando la vio regresar a las filas.

Únicamente, alrededor de 76 soldados decidieron formar parte de la Legión, Erwin miro a los que quedaban en silencio y sonrió. — Ustedes son soldados extraordinarios, gracias por ayudarnos en esta causa. La Humanidad está en sus manos. ¡Bien, oficialmente son miembros de la Legión del Reconocimiento! ¡Ofrezcan su corazón ya que yo los aceptare con honor!

— ¡Si señor! — con el saludo miliar, todos miraron al Comandante Erwin Smith.

Isabella miro a su padre que por su mirada, se veía bastante molesto.

_Mocosa…_

_Nadie me truncara mi sueño, veré de nuevo a mi padre y ¡matare tantos titanes como pueda!_

…

— Erwin, deja esa mierda y saca a la mocosa de las tropas. — Rivaille estaba en una oficina con Erwin.

— Rivaille, yo no puedo interferir en los planes de tu hija. — Erwin dejo por el momento unos documentos donde hablaban de cada nuevo integrante, exactamente estaba con el expediente de Isabella, expediente que había cambiado un poco.

**I**sabella **J**aeger.

***** **R**ango: Soldado Raso.

***** **T**ropa: Legión del Reconocimiento.

— Esa mocosa me sacara de mis casillas. — llevo una mano a su sien. — ¿Qué haré ahora con ella?

— Rivaille ya déjala, ella sabe lo que hace. No puedes hacer nada, ella al parecer está tomando el camino que tomo Eren hace tiempo

— Es porque simplemente se parece bastante a Eren, no solo en lo físico sino también mental.

— Y lo malo que tiene tu carácter. — añadió Smith. — Rivaille, confié en ella, es tu hija ¿no?

— Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero lo que no quiero es que se me salga de control.

— Por cierto ya que estamos hablando de control, te dejo a cargo de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— No sabemos si ella tiene células titanes como Eren, pero para estar precavidos, la vigilaras en todo momento.

— ¿Y que si los tiene y se salga de control? ¿Quieres que la mate entonces? Qué buena persona me saliste Erwin.

— No tenía pensado eso Rivaille, eres el más capacitado para calmarla… tu eres el único que puede hacerlo.

— Ya te entendí, al parecer no te haré cambiar de opinión al respecto. — Rivaille fue a la puerta de salida.

— No, solo Isabella es la única que puede cambiar su decisión, cosa que dudo haga.

El Sargento no dijo nada y salió de un portazo rumbo a la habitación donde se hospedaba junto con su equipo, estaba cansado y mañana a primera hora se adelantaría con ellos a la antigua fortaleza para acoger a todos los novatos, donde allí estarían por un mes.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual Rivaille había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto a estas alturas? Al parecer, aun era una pregunta sin respuesta, pasando el tiempo quizás encontremos la verdadera respuesta a esta importante pregunta. ¿No lo creen?

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo # **6:** **¿M**olestias**?**

* * *

**Lamento por no responder sus comentarios** esta vez, a la próxima tratare de hacerlo cuando encuentre un tiempo libre.

**Nota: Cambiare mi nombre, doy el aviso para que no se confundan luego. :3**

Agradecimientos a: **Muera'Tachi - Charlie amarillo patito - Xanat Alv-Lop - Hitsujiw - Metropolis Pt 1 - Rinaco-Sawada - valkiri1996-pd -Azula1991 - MonkeyDAria - Guest - Mina y LEGNAEL. **


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿Molestias?

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **¿De t****α****l p****α****lo, t****α****l ****α****still****α****?** —

**C****apítulo** **# 6: ¿Molestias?**

**L**os nuevos soldados de la Legión montados a caballo casi llegaban al castillo donde estarían allí hasta el próximo mes, el grupo estaba comandado por Mikasa, Armin y Zoe. Los tres estaban junto a Isabella quien se sentía bien de volver a estar con ellos. Hablaban tranquilamente mientras iban llegando a su destino.

Llegaron al medio día donde allí los esperaba Rivaille con el resto de su equipo. — Los estaba esperando mocosos, vayan rápidamente a las caballerizas y los quiero en el patio trasero en 10 minutos. No lleguen tarde que odio los retrasos. — el Sargento se retiro y los novatos bajaron de los caballos.

— ¡Isabella! — grito Sasha para correr y abrazarla. — ¡Has vuelto con nosotros!

— S-Sasha-san, no p-puedo respirar. — la Jaeger trataba de zafarse.

— Lo siento. — la soltó para que recuperara el aire. — Es que ya son tres años que no nos vemos, únicamente sabíamos de ti por medio del Sargento Rivaille o por la Sargento Hanji.

— Yo también los he extrañado. — dijo con una sonrisa escasa. — Lamento si los preocupe todo este tiempo.

— Isabella me alegra mucho verte. — Historia la había recibido con un abrazo más suave que el de Sasha.

— Al parecer la mocosa ha crecido. — se burlo Jean, esperando ver que hacia la chica.

— Un placer también verte Jean. — dijo la chica mirándolo retadoramente, haciendo que Jean se estremeciera un poco ya que recordaba las típicas peleas que tenia con Eren. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no pensabas retarme o algo? — la chica tomo una posición algo defensiva poniendo sus brazos frente suyo como una barrera.

— No me subestimes niña, soy más fuerte que tu por si no lo sabías. — se burlo el cara de caballo como unos le dicen.

Jaeger bajo los brazos y sonrió un poco. — Como sea, lograste convencerme para que no te diera una paliza.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Jean se "indigno" y cuando iba a acercarse, Connie lo detuvo. — Oye suelta…

— Ya basta, no querrás que el Sargento se enoje porque estas molestando a su hija. — le reclamo Connie calmando a Jean.

— ¿Cómo el Sargento me dirá algo si él no muestra el interés por…? — callo inmediatamente sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, miro de reojo a Isabella que había cambiado su rostro a uno algo sombrío a causa de la sombra de su flequillo castaño y sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Isabella. — Danes la conocía muy bien y se acerco para tocarle el hombro.

— Vamos chicos, el Sargento odia la impuntualidad. — dijo tomando las riendas de su caballo y se adelanto a las caballerizas, Alexandra la siguió y al final Danes.

Jean iba a decir algo, pero Mikasa lo detuvo. — Ya dijiste suficiente Jean.

— Lo siento Mikasa, no era mi intención. — dijo el chico algo cabizbajo.

— Solo te pido que cuides tus palabras para la próxima vez, Isabella está enfrentando una seria situación con el enano ese, así que nada de comentarios fuera de lugar.

— Yo me encargare de eso Mikasa. — le dijo Connie a la pelinegra.

— Yo también. — dijeron Sasha e Historia.

Mikasa, Armin y Zoe se adelantaron también a las caballerizas junto con la mayoría de los novatos que los siguieron ya que no estaban familiarizados con el lugar aun, ya que este sería su primer día.

…

Todos los soldados novatos estaban ya en el lugar indicado por el Sargento Rivaille quien ya los estaba esperando con Hanji Zoe.

— Tardaron bastante. — dijo algo quejoso teniendo sus brazos cruzados. — Por esta vez lo paso, pero a la próxima los pondré a hacer todas las labores de la limpieza ¿entendido? — vio que todos asintieron y prosiguió. — Tendrán un entrenamiento antes de que salgamos a la expedición, así que no quiero quejas ya que están advertidos, aquí en la Legión las cosas no son como con la Policía Militar ni las Tropas Estacionarias que no mueven ni una mierda, aquí seguirán mis reglas ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señor! — dijeron todos.

— Empiecen a trotar el campo, yo diré cuando paren. — dijo por último el Sargento para retirarse por un momento entrando al castillo.

Todos hicieron una fila y comenzaron a trotar, esperando que el dicho entrenamiento no los mate por tanto desgaste físico, pero al parecer no fue así…

Pasaron los minutos e incluso paso una hora y media, los novatos ya estaban presentando la fatigo extrema y todos cayeron rendidos al suelo para descansar. Pero ese fue su error ya que el Sargento apareció y regañándolos. — ¡¿Quién mierda les dijo que pararan?!

Todos se asustaban por las altas palabras de Rivaille que al parecer les hizo ver un verdadero infierno por su extenuante entrenamiento que se prolongo alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

— ¡Oigan, en parejas ahora! — ordeno y todos comenzaron a buscar pareja.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — se pregunto Alexandra.

— Ustedes fórmense. — Isabella le cedió el puesto a Danes. — No seas brusco con ella, al parecer será pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo malo de todo es que Isabella no tenía con quien hacer equipo, así que espero alguna orden del Sargento quien se dio cuenta rápidamente.

— Jaeger, ven aquí. — Rivaille por esta ocasión seria su pareja de combate, ambos se postraron uno frente al otro. — Bien, cuando quieras. — cruzo los brazos esperando algo interesante.

Isabella trago fuerte y después logro relajarse, para que moviera sus brazos hacia al frente formando una especie de barrera. Corrió hacia el Sargento para saltar y dar una patada, pero Rivaille se había agachado un poco para tomarla del brazo y después jalarla provocando que el cuerpo de la castaña chocara con el suelo bruscamente manchando de polvo todo su rostro, Rivaille aun la mantenía aprisionada del brazo evitando que se levantara.

— ¿Eso es todo? — le pregunto aburrido. — Creí que sería más interesante.

— C-Cállese… — dijo sin querer la chica forcejeando un poco, esa palabra hizo que Rivaille frunciera el seño y aplicara más fuerza para hacer que ella quedara boca arriba y allí siguió sosteniendo fuertemente su rostro, pero para evitar que se escapara, el Sargento coloco su pie en el tobillo de la joven quien dio un discreto gemido y mostrando una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Cállese? ¿Me estás diciendo que me calle? La verdad alguien te debe disciplinar y para eso estoy yo, te enseñare a no contestarle a tu padre.

— ¡S-Sargento, deténgase! — Alexandra se había dado cuenta y ella junto con Danes se acercaron. — Por favor…

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

— ¡Isabella esta lastimada del tobillo que usted está pisando!

Rivaille miro a su hija quien no se había atrevido a mirarla y cuando iba a hacer algo, Mikasa rápidamente lo alejo de la chica protegiéndola y mirándolo de mala manera.

— Muy oportuna como siempre Ackerman. — dijo mientras sacudía el polvo que había en su uniforme y mirando a la Jaeger. — ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— No lo creía importante.

Rivaille suspiro y froto una de sus sienes, es por eso que no quería a la joven en la Legión. — Vete a descansar.

— No quiero.

— ¿Desobedeces las ordenes de tu superior?

— No creo que le importe que este lesionada. — Isabella lo miro de mala gana. — Seguiré entrenando, es por eso que vine aquí.

Si que era molesta la niña, ese era el pensamiento de Rivaille que repetía en sus interiores sin descanso. — Haz lo que quieras entonces… — se alejo para seguir supervisando a todos.

…

El día se prolongo hasta el atardecer y al fin el día de entrenamiento había acabado, todos tuvieron la orden de ir a las duchas y después a las habitaciones que se les asigno para prepararse para la cena. Solo que el problema de Isabella era…

— ¿El sótano? — dijo preocupada Mikasa. — No lo puedo creer.

— Además de todo, el Sargento se ha atrevido a mandarte al sótano, que villano. — se quejo Lawrence.

— Por lo que me dijo Hanji-san, aun no estamos seguros si tengo genes titanes como mi padre Eren, así que por precaución el Sargento me mando al sótano. — respondió la Jaeger ya aseada y cambiada para que todos fueran al comedor.

— Ese enano me las pagara. — menciono Mikasa mirando un punto muerto del pasillo.

— Sera mejor ir a cenar. — recomendó el de ojos rojos y tanto Isabella, Mikasa, Alexandra y Danes fueron al comedor.

Cuando entraron, vieron que el comedor estaba poco a poco siendo ocupado por los novatos que estuvieran bastante muertos y que al parecer tampoco ni tenían fuerza para comer, Mikasa vio que su equipo estaba ya integrado a una mesa, así que tomo asiento junto a Sasha.

Alexandra vio que había una mesa con algunos novatos.

— Isabella-san, Danes-kun, Alexandra-san, vengan a sentarse aquí. — dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Los tres tomaron asiento allí en el momento en que el Sargento y Hanji entraban y se sentaban con el Equipo Rivaille que ya tenían servida la cena y solo esperaban por ellos.

— Por fin a comer. — dijo Hanji comenzando con una pieza de pan.

El comedor de inundo de pequeñas platicas entre los diferentes grupitos de cada mesa, había una que otra risa y exclamaciones, muchas cosas se escuchaban, hasta que alguien interrumpió entrando a la habitación. Era el Comandante Erwin que venía acompañado de una pelinegra de ojos azules.

— Buenas noches a todos. — saludo el rubio y los novatos con el saludo militar le dieron las buenas noches también. — Descansen. — todos de nuevo se sentaron para centrar su vista en el Comandante y en la pelinegra.

— O-Oye ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — se preocupo uno de los soldados que compartía mesa con Dan y los demás.

— Maldita ¿y ahora que querrá? — se quejo el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

— A partir de hoy se integra una miembro de su tropa, ya todos conocen a Frederica Taylor. Ella al parecer no estaba enterada de las actividades de la Legión y logro contactar conmigo para que la integrara a nuestras filas, así que la dejo a la disposición de Rivaille y Hanji. — explico el rubio mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a los mencionados, con el corazón en el pecho.

— Soy Frederica Taylor, estoy dispuesta a obedecer sus órdenes si chistar. — dijo mirando a Rivaille y Hanji quienes se habían levantado.

— Mucho gusto. — dijo Hanji con una sonrisa.

— Al menos es educada. — menciono Rivaille. — Ackerman, ve a asignarle una habitación a Taylor cuando la cena termine.

— Si señor. — dijo la pelinegra mirando desconfiada a Frederica.

— Bien, debo irme ahora. Tengo que un asunto que resolver, así que les deseo suerte en su estancia y nos veremos en un mes. — el Comandante se retiro para que comenzaran los comentarios de la llegada de la pelinegra quien se había integrado a una mesa donde si la recibieron bien.

Rivaille por un momento salió del comedor y Frederica sonrió para levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa de la castaña con los brazos en jarras. — ¿No me van a recibir? — dijo altaneramente que llamo la atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

— No entiendo que haces aquí Frederica. — la albina se había levantado también. La pelinegra se había sorprendido que una chica tan frágil como Alex, ahora se atreviera a darle frente y todo por Isabella, como Frederica la odiaba al parecer.

— ¿Ese es el recibimiento que merezco? Qué maravilla, son geniales ¿no?

— Creímos que habías entrado a la Policía.

— Si, pero me di cuenta que sería un lugar aburrido y que mejor que ir a salir de las murallas por algo de acción. — respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica. — Isabella ¿estabas aquí? No te había visto ¿Cómo estás?

La chica que estaba dando un sorbo a su tarro de zumo, miro a la chica de reojo. — He estado aquí todo el tiempo, me sorprende que seas tan ciega ¿Por qué no te buscas unas gafas?

— No hacen falta, te puedo ver claramente Jaeger. No creí que realmente fueras capaz de integrarse a las Tropas del Reconocimiento.

— Igualmente digo lo mismo. — Isabella siguió disfrutando de su cena, tratando de ignorar a la pelinegra. Cuando termino, se levanto para retirarse sin esperar a sus amigos, hasta que cuando paso del costado de la de ojos azules, este la detuvo chocando su hombro con Isabella.

— Espera un momento. — la voz de Frederica se mostró seria. — No hemos terminado.

— ¿Terminado qué?

— Nuestra riña de hace tiempo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Estás bromeando? — mostró la Jaeger una mueca de disgusto. — Eso ya quedo en el pasado.

— Esto va a ponerse feo. — menciono Alexandra en el momento que Historia se acercaba un poco con los demás.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto suavemente la rubia.

— Durante el entrenamiento, Frederica había tenido una obsesión de sobrepasar a Isabella en todo, incluso han tenido muchas peleas entre ellas dos. — respondió la de ojos violeta.

— Hubo un total de 14 peleas, 13 a favor de Isabella y una a favor de empate. — prosiguió el pelinegro de apellido Lawrence. — Aunque en la última Isabella pudo ganarle, pero ese tiempo estaba enferma.

— Ya veo. — hablo Jean. — Al parecer es una rivalidad ¿no?

— Algo así, pero la que tiene mayor visión de eso es Frederica, ya que Isabella no muestra interés en el asunto. Al menos a ella no le interesa si Frederica la supera o no, lo que la mantiene en pie es el deseo de ya salir de las murallas y encontrar a Eren. — finalizo Alexandra.

— Ya basta Frederica, estoy harta de tu obsesión de superarme. Cuando algún día lo hagas, te felicitare porque no me interesa realmente.

— De acuerdo, por el momento te dejare en paz porque me da pereza estar jodiendo como en nuestro reclutamiento, pero estate al pendiente de mí. — finalizo la pelinegra dejando ir a la chica que ya estaba caminando a la salida.

— Oye mocosa. — Rivaille se había asomado, abriendo un poco la puerta y teniendo una pequeña lámpara de aceite en su mano. — ¿Ya terminaste? Perfecto, acompáñame que voy a escoltarte al sótano.

Isabella no dijo nada y acompaño a su padre quien estaba al frente dejando a los demás en silencio para después retomar lo que faltaba de su cena.

— Oye Taylor. — Mikasa se acerco seriamente. — Vamos a que te asigne una habitación.

— Como diga señorita. — Frederica se mostró de nuevo respetuosa y siguió a Mikasa para ambas recorrer el corredor y usar las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso.

…

— Baja. — Rivaille le ordeno a su hija y ella bajo las escaleras para ir a la habitación del calabozo, donde vio abrió luego la puerta esperando al Sargento quien bajo y reviso que todo estuviera en orden encendiendo otra lámpara que había en la habitación. — Escucha con atención, mañana es día de limpieza, así que te quiero puntual a las 10 de la mañana ¿entendido?

— Entendido señor.

— Mañana vendré a ver que estés lista, en las noches estarás encerrada para que no te la pases merodeando por todo el castillo. — el Sargento le había mostrado un juego de llaves. — Me voy.

— Hasta mañana Sargento. — dijo la chica en el momento que Rivaille había cerrado la puerta y un sonido de un clic se escuchaba.

Isabella miro la habitación detenidamente como la primera vez. — No puedo creer que mi padre estuviera confinado aquí. Realmente no exageraba cuando me contaba — dio un suspiro y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme, para vestirse cómodamente con unos pantalones marrones holgados y una blusa de manga larga y cuello largo de color verde. Y después acomodar su uniforme junto a un tocador donde aun lado descansaba su Equipo de Maniobras.

Cuando se recostó, recargo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y después del pequeño mueble que había junto a su cama, saco de un cajón una pequeña libreta de color marrón y una pluma para comenzar a escribir algo.

— _Primer día dentro de la Legión._ —

_"Mi primer día dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento ha sido algo cansado, ya que aun siendo el día numero uno, ya se nos exigía un entrenamiento duro al igual que la limpieza. Reconozco que es para mantenernos en forma para la próxima expedición, así que yo no he hecho queja alguna con respecto a las órdenes del Sargento Rivaille"._

_"Como siempre, he notado la cara de molestia de mi padre cuando estoy presente, al parecer sigue enfadado por haberlo desobedecido y por no haber conseguido que el Comandante Erwin me mandara a la Policía Militar, pero mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué quiso eso? Realmente nunca podre entender la mentalidad de mi padre, pero eso es algo de lo cual ya no quiero ponerle atención."_

_"Estoy contenta de volver a ver a mis tíos y a los amigos de mi padre Eren, cada día de entrenamiento esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para volver a verlos y así poder convivir mas con ellos y conocerlos. Y con respecto a mi padre Rivaille, seré sincera y diré que estoy feliz de haberlo visto de nuevo y más cuando estoy consciente que estaré con el todo el tiempo en la Legión._

_"Y lo más importante, espero que ambos nos reencontremos con mi padre Eren… lo que más deseo es ver que ellos dos arreglen el asunto que totalmente desconozco para así formar la familia que tanto mi padre Eren como yo deseamos con tanto anhelo._

_"De algo estoy segura… que volveremos a verlo, ya que yo no pierdo aun las esperanzas"._

_PD: Falta un mes para reencontrarme con mi padre._

_Isabella Jaeger._

Cerró la libreta y lo guardo de nuevo en el cajón, para apagar la lámpara de aceite y recostarse para cubrirse con las sabanas, quedándose dormida rápidamente.

…

Hanji y Mikasa estaban en la oficina de Rivaille quien aun estaba fastidiado por muchos reportes.

— Oye enano ¿crees que es buena idea que esa Frederica esté aquí? — hablo Mikasa. — Al parecer esa chica vino únicamente para molestar y perjudicar a Isabella.

— ¿Por qué lo crees Ackerman?

— ¿No te diste cuenta del pequeño pleito que tuvieron en el comedor? — hablo Hanji. — Al parecer presiento algo malo con respecto a Taylor.

— Si ese es el caso, entonces no es mi problema. — dijo Rivaille recargándose en la cabecera de la silla. — Ella tiene que lidiar con Taylor.

— ¿Pero qué rayos dices? — se molesto Mikasa.

— Ella tiene que aprender a resolver sus asuntos por sí misma. — dijo mirando a las mujeres. — Si algo pasa, ya me veré en la necesidad de intervenir.

— Como sea. — Mikasa se dirigió a la puerta. — No esperes a que sea tarde. — salió de la habitación y cuando iba a irse escucho la voz de Hanji.

— _¿Enserio la dejaras? — escucho la voz de Hanji desde adentro._

— _Isabella tiene que aprender que no debe depender de los demás a menos que sea necesario, no me preocupo porque sé que saldrá de esto sin que yo intervenga._

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?_

— _¿Ahora qué?_

— _¿Por qué tratabas de alejarla de la Legión del Reconocimiento?_

— _No te interesa saberlo._

— _No me digas que tu… — la voz de Hanji se escucho un poco feliz. — ¿Lo hiciste para protegerla?_

— _Cállate Hanji._

— _¿Es cierto? _

— _Que te calles ya cuatro ojos._

— _Si te digo que si ¿me dejas en paz de una maldita vez?_

— _Lo aceptaste, te felicito Rivaille, al parecer si quieres a tu hija._

— _Cierra la maldita boca o te tiro por la ventana. ¿Cual de las dos prefieres?_

Mikasa se separo de la puerta y con una mirada algo confusa, decidió retirarse antes que alguno de los dos se atreviera a abrir. — Entonces el enano… — no podía creerlo, pero aun así debía estar al pendiente de cualquier situación.

Hanji por su parte salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber escuchado las razones del Sargento, se fue a su habitación contenta. — Ojala que Rivaille se esfuerce.

Y retomando la pregunta: ¿Por qué Rivaille se había empeñado en alejar a Isabella de las Tropas del Reconocimiento?

La respuesta era algo simple, pero extensa. Rivaille al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su hija en estos años, tanto física como mentalmente, no quiso correr el riesgo de que ella saliera herida en la expedición cuando luchara contra los titanes.

El se sentiría más tranquilo si Isabella estuviera a salvo y resguardada en las murallas de Sina, admitía que cuando la conoció le fue bastante indiferente ya que el aun no superaba el "abandono" de Eren, quería olvidarlo pero con la castaña en medio no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente. Pero conforme iba viendo el desempeño de su hija, comenzó a reflexionar de todo lo que había pasado e Isabella tenía razón, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

¿Y porque la indiferencia de Rivaille hacia su propia hija? También es simple, era la única manera que conocía el Sargento para alejarla de él, ya que así tal vez ella cambia de opinión y se fuera lejos. Era la única manera que tenia Rivaille para mantener a su única hija a salvo. Aunque claro, nadie se enteraría en especial Isabella y de eso él se encargaría.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 7: G**racias.

* * *

**Felices Fiestas a Todos. Y Prospero Año Nuevo.**

**Agradecimientos: Charlie dice felices pascuas - Muera'Tachi - Barbara Grey - Suzaku Namikaze - Genesis Walker - Rinaco-Sawada - Azula1991 - Xanat Alv-Lop y Gio.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Gracias

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **¿De t****α****l p****α****lo, t****α****l ****α****still****α****?** —

**C****apítulo** **# 7: Gracias.**

**L**os días pasaron con lentitud, todos los soldados novatos ya estaban acostumbrándose a su vida en la Legión del Reconocimiento, cuáles eran las reglas que debían seguir si no querían ser sancionados por el Sargento Rivaille. El entrenamiento también seguía sin parar para fortalecerlos al 100% para la expedición. Hoy era día de limpieza y los novatos debían limpiar hasta el rincón más difícil del castillo o de lo contrario el Sargento se enfadaría y un sinfín de cosas más.

Danes Lawrence no tenía ni idea acerca de algo o en que lio se había metido, únicamente ese día Armin Arlet le dio el aviso de ir inmediatamente a la oficina del Sargento Rivaille. ¿Qué rayos había hecho para ir con el padre de su amiga?

Iba caminando por el corredor y llego a la puerta correspondiente que estaba en el segundo piso. No estaba seguro de entrar, pero estábamos hablando de Rivaille y el odiaba que lo hicieran esperar mucho tiempo. Toco un par de veces esperando una respuesta y escucho una voz en el interior diciendo que le permitía el paso.

Dan entro viendo al Sargento que estaba muy concentrado en unos reportes que debía firmar y acomodar para dárselos a Erwin en la tarde.

— Llegas tarde niñato. — dijo sin mirarlo.

El pelinegro tomo su reloj de bolsillo y vio que pasaban apenas 3 minutos aproximadamente. — Pero señor, no han pasado ni 5 minutos.

— Es lo mismo, cierra la puerta y ven aquí. — ordeno dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. El de ojos rojos cerró la puerta y se acerco al escritorio.

— ¿Para qué me mando llamar?

— Necesito hablar contigo. — Rivaille se recargo en su silla y cruzo los brazos. — ¿Cuál es tu relación con Isabella? Quiero que me digas como se conocieron y dame datos importantes sin omitir uno.

— ¿Eh? B-Bueno… Isabella y yo únicamente somos buenos amigos, nos conocimos durante el entrenamiento, en los primeros días exactamente. Yo fui quien dio el primer paso y me acerque cuando ella no tenía la intención de acercarse a alguien, ya que los rumores de su juicio y demás habían llegado rápidamente.

— ¿Alguien hablo del juicio? — pregunto Rivaille con su gesto de desinterés.

— Si señor, por eso nadie quería acercarse a Isabella, yo en una noche me senté en la misma mesa que ella y listo, inmediatamente Alexandra se nos unió también y los tres comenzaron a conversar, conforme fueron pasando los días se nos hizo costumbre compartir mesa en las tres comidas del día y en los ejercicios del entrenamiento, los tres nos esforzamos en ser los primeros.

— Ya veo ¿Tu relación con ella entonces?

— Pues ya se lo dije, somos únicamente buenos amigos.

— ¿Enserio?

— S-Si…

— Entonces respóndeme algo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

Danes dio un respingo y abrió la boca sin dejar salir ninguna palabra. — ¿Eh? — se dio cuenta y evito la mirada. — Bueno, pues yo…

— ¿Te gusta Isabella?

El pelinegro miro rápidamente al Sargento quien únicamente como que estaba fulminándolo poco a poco con la mirada filosa que tenía. — Sargento Rivaille, puedo decir que si y que… no.

— Ah ¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa?

— Le seré sincero, me gusta Isabella… pero también me gusta Alexandra.

— ¿La albina que esta con ustedes?

— S-Si, vera… estoy pasando por una indecisión ya que ambas me gustan.

— Explícate.

— Ambas son hermosas, Alexandra es tímida, linda y valiente mientras que Isabella es seria, fuerte y muy gentil. Ambas tienen las cualidades que yo busco en una chica, por el momento las trato como amigas, pero después no tendré opción que decidir a una de ellas y ver qué pasa.

— Ya veo. — el de ojos olivo se levanto y lo miro fríamente. — Solo te diré que si eliges a mi hija, estés preparado porque por alguna razón me das mala espina, no confió en las personas que desconozco completamente.

— ¿Eh?

— Pero… si decides a la albina, entonces hazlo de la manera más considerada.

— Claro que…

— Si veo a Isabella soltar una sola lagrimas por ti, entonces te rebanare ¿entendido?

— ¡S-Si señor! — con el saludo militar respondió el pelinegro.

— Bien soldado, retírate.

— Como diga.

Danes tomo la perilla de la puerta y antes de salir… — Por cierto, olvide decirle algo. Isabella le demostró a todos que sin aceptar los privilegios al ser la hija de usted y Eren Jaeger, pudo salir adelante y sobresalir sobre los demás. Es por eso que se gano el respeto de muchos, de sus compañeros y especialmente, quería conseguir el suyo Sargento.

Rivaille al escuchar lo último, miro a Danes que ya había salido cerrando la puerta lentamente, el permaneció en silencio por un momento y retomo sus actividades.

…

Más tarde Isabella iba caminando por los pasillos junto a Mikasa y Armin, los últimos estaban terminando de limpiar las habitaciones del segundo piso y a la vez supervisando la limpieza por orden de Rivaille.

La castaña de apellido Jaeger noto a Danes que estaba limpiando las ventanas, pero noto que el chico pasaba el paño un poco sin escurrir por la ventana, dándose cuenta que había unas cuantas partículas de agua recorriendo el ventanal. — Danes. — la chica se acerco para llamar su atención. — ¿Qué haces?

— Limpiando las ventanas.

— Si ya lo sé pero… ¿Por qué así?

— ¿Eh?

— Mira. — le arrebato suavemente el paño y lo sumergió en el cubo de agua para después retorcerlo con sus manos. — Debes sumergirlo y escurrirlo bien para que no gotee ¿vale? Y después lo pasar por el cristal, pero de manera circular para más fácil ¿de acuerdo? — ella por el momento hizo movimientos circulares sobre la ventana y después le regreso el paño a Danes.

— D-De acuerdo.

Mikasa y Armin miraron atónitos a Isabella que remango sus mangas hasta los codos mientras le daba uno que otro consejo al de ojos rojos.

— No me digas que ella… — Armin hablo sin creerlo.

— ¿También es una maniática de la limpieza? — completo Mikasa lo que faltaba de la oración teniendo el mismo pensamiento que su amigo rubio.

— Oigan ustedes. — Rivaille apareció acercándose a ellos. — ¿Ya limpiaron las habitación de arriba?

— Estamos a punto de terminar señor, únicamente estábamos dando la inspección que nos había ordenado hacer. — respondió Armin.

— Isabella. — Alexandra se acerco al grupo con una pequeña canasta donde habían unas cuantas sabanas. — ¿Quieres que lave algo tuyo? — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Esto por favor. — se quito la bufanda ya que se notaba ya sucia por su tono grisáceo y se la entrego a la albina.

— De acuerdo, lo lavare con la demás ropa.

— O-Oye. — la detuvo la castaña. — ¿Sabes cómo lavar una bufanda?

— Pues es igual que la demás ropa ¿no?

— Creo que sería mejor que la lavaras por separado. — dijo algo nerviosa la Jaeger. — D-Digo… lo que tienes que hacer es para no dañar la tela no hay que restregarla ni mucho menos arrugada, mejor usa el método de remojo para lavarla cuidando de que no se sobre enjuague. Después absorber el exceso de agua con una toalla y al último colgarla en un lugar bien ventilado que este fuera de la luz solar directa ¿P-Pude explicarme?

Alexandra junto con el resto de los presentes mantuvieron el silencio por unos minutos hasta que la de ojos violetas lo rompió. — ¿Eh? — estaba más que confundida por tanta información y todo por lavar una simple bufanda.

— Deja te ayudo. — Isabella tomo el brazo de su amiga quitándole a la vez la cesta para ambas irse al cuarto de lavado.

— Tenían razón, aun si se parece físicamente a Eren, es más parecida al Sargento Rivaille en muchas cosas, incluso en la limpieza. — dijo Armin.

— Menos palabras y más acción. — Rivaille iba a retirarse y vio a Danes que estaba sumergiendo el paño en la cubeta de agua. — Lawrence no lo olvides, escúrrelo bien y limpias las ventanas circularmente ¿de acuerdo? — dijo al momento de retirarse tomando el mismo que su hija y la albina.

— ¿También él? — Danes no podía creerlo, si que eran muy parecidos. —Como sea. — comenzó a limpiar de manera circular, se le hizo extraño ya que estaba acostumbrado a pasarlo de un lado al otro. Armin y Mikasa por su parte siguieron recorriendo los pasillos para después subir las escaleras para terminar su trabajo y poder descansar ya que casi estuvieron toda la mañana.

…

Cuando las labores de limpieza habían finalizado, la Jaeger estaba caminando por los pasillos para ver qué podía hacer, hasta que se topo con Hanji al doblar a la derecha de uno de los corredores.

— Isabella ¿Qué haces por aquí? — menciono la loca de los titanes mientras aferraba con ella un ramo de flores.

— Estaba buscando algo que hacer hasta que me tope con usted Hanji-san. — Isabella miro curiosa el ramo de flores. — ¿Flores? ¿Las va a regalar a alguien?

— Pues… — su rostro había cambiado un poco mostrándose algo nostálgico. — Las voy a dejar en la parte trasera del castillo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Acompáñame y lo entenderás mejor. — dijo Zoe mientras comenzaba a caminar, la castaña guardo silencio y aumento el paso para alcanzar a la mujer. Ambas en silencio iban yendo a la salida trasera para ir al campo y atravesarlo hasta integrarse a una parte de los árboles frondosos.

— ¿A dónde vamos Hanji-san?

— Ya casi llegamos. — menciono Hanji atravesando unos cuantos arbustos hasta llegar a su destino.

Isabella atravesó los arbustos y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que había al frente suyo y de Hanji. — H-Hanji-san.

— Acércate, tienes que saber de quienes son estas lapidas. — la mujer de lentes se arrodillo para dejar el ramo de flores enfrente de las cuatro lapidas.

— Hanji-san… estas tumbas…

— Estas tumbas pertenecen a los miembros caídos del primer "Equipo Rivaille".

— ¿El primer Equipo Rivaille? — se mostro confusa y capto algo rápidamente. — ¿Acaso estas son las tumbas de las que me hablo mi padre Eren?

— Exacto, de seguro Eren te hablo de ellos ¿no?

— S-Si. — el rostro de la joven se mostro algo triste. — Ellos murieron por…

— Te dejare sola para que pienses, yo únicamente iba a dejar las flores. — le sonrió suavemente la Zoe. — No te demores o tu padre se molestara al ver que no estás.

— Claro. — dijo suavemente la de ojos verdes para mirar las tumbas y arrodillarse frente a ellas. — Auruo-san, Erd-san, Gunter-san, Petra-san, mi nombre es Isabella Jaeger, soy la hija de Eren y Rivaille. Mi padre Eren me ha contado mucho de ustedes y desde que tengo memoria, había deseado mucho estar aquí para decirles… — bajo la mirada un momento y después revelo que estaba comenzando a llorar. — Gracias… gracias por lo que hicieron por mi padre. — dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo. — No sé que mas decirles, cuando mi padre me hablo acerca de lo que ustedes hicieron, me quede sin palabras y eso es todo por el momento lo que les puedo decir para mostrar mi gratitud y mis respetos hacia ustedes. — Inclino la cabeza. — Me hubiera gustado mucho… haberlos conocido en persona, pero eso es algo que ya es imposible ¿verdad?

El viento soplo suavemente y la chica miro el cielo con aquellas blancas nubes para volver a ver las lapidas. — Más tarde les conseguiré flores, así que no deben preocuparse porque a partir de ahora también velare por ustedes. — se levanto y saludo militarmente. — Lo prometo.

…

Los días de nuevo fueron pasando y había aunque sea algo de tranquilidad, pero Rivaille escucho los rumores acerca de los pleitos que han tenido Isabella con esa pelinegra de nombre Frederica, escucho un sinfín de cosas, que el entrenamiento se lo han tomado muy apecho, e incluso han tenido sus pleitos en las duchas. Realmente debía ponerle un alto, aunque dejo que Isabella se hiciera cargo, quería saber de que estaba hecha la mocosa –como el así le dice–.

En este momento Rivaille estaba en la oficina con Isabella y Frederica al frente de su escritorio. — ¿Y bien? ¿Quién comenzó?

Isabella miro que Frederica no tenía intención de hablar o al menos intentaría mentir, así que dio un suspiro y levanto un poco la mano a la altura de su cabeza. — Fui yo Sargento.

— Me lo imagine. — dijo serio el Sargento. — De acuerdo, como sanción por tus acciones, harás la cena de todos. — vio que la chica no mostraba molestia ni sentimiento alguno. — ¿Entendiste? ¿O estás en contra de mis órdenes?

— ¿Me puedo retirar ya?

— Vete.

Isabella saludo militarmente y salió seguida de Frederica que mostraba molestia en su rostro, ambas habían caminado un tramo lejos de la oficina del Sargento. — No entiendo a gente como tú ¿sabes?

— Vete a parlotear otra parte que no estoy de humor. — Isabella apresuro el paso para ir a la cocina, ya que estaba atardeciendo y la hora de la cena llegaría pronto. Miro detenidamente el cuarto y entonces remango sus mangas para lavarse las manos y comenzar a cocinar, pero lo malo es que no había verduras, así que resoplo y tuvo que ir ella misma a la bodega donde recordó haber visto un costal de verduras.

Cuando llego, sin problemas pudo cargar el costal para regresar a la cocina donde vio la mirada de algunos expectantes.

— Isabella. — Mikasa detuvo su andar. — ¿Qué haces?

— El Sargento me ordeno preparar la cena por mi falta en las duchas. — respondió bajando por un minuto el costal.

— ¿Pero no se supone que fue Frederica quien empezó?

— Estas en lo cierto tía, pero al parecer ella no quiso hablar y como no tenía tiempo para reclamos, tome la responsabilidad de todo.

— ¿Por qué?

Isabella solo se encogió de hombros y tomo de nuevo el costal de verduras. — Quizás sea porque… soy demasiado amable. — dijo despidiéndose para ir a la cocina pronto que la hora de la cena se estaba acercando.

Mikasa la vio marchar y por esta vez maldijo a esa pelinegra de apellido Taylor. Sin más, decidió irse a la cocina donde vio a su sobrina sacando unas cuantas papas y zanahorias, entro completamente a la cocina y remango sus mangas del uniforme.

— ¿Tía Mikasa?

— No tengo nada que hacer, así que te ayudare. — le quito de las manos las verduras para llevarlas a la barra donde estaba un cuchillo.

— Pero tía… si el sargento se da cuenta, la va a sancionar.

— Nunca me ha importado lo que el enano diga, tu eres mi sobrina y he jurado protegerte de él, antes de que el te haga daño, primero pasa sobre mi cadáver. — Mikasa llevo su mano a la cabeza de la castaña para despeinar sus cabellos suavemente. — Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y … Eren por el momento.

Isabella mantuvo un hermoso brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas y asintió mientras sonreía un poco. — Gracias… muchas gracias tía Mikasa, por eso te quiero mucho y espero hacer lo mismo por ti algún día.

La joven Ackerman se había sonrojado un poco y mas por imaginarse a Eren decir eso, pero sonrió cálidamente y le dio un abrazo rápido. — Bueno, los sentimentalismos los reservamos para más tarde, ahora preparemos la cena. — se mostro algo nerviosa

— Si quieres tía, puedes ayudarme a pelar y cortar las verduras para hacer la sopa ¿sí? — dijo sonriéndole a su tía.

— Claro, al menos antes de que el enano llegue.

La Jaeger asintió con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a trabajar ya que no faltaba mucho para que todos bajaran al comedor.

…

— ¡Esto esta delicioso! — exclamo uno de los soldados que ya estaban comiendo un plato de sopa de verduras, acompañado de una pieza de pan caliente y un zumo de frutas naturales.

— Es verdad ¿Quién hizo la cena? — se pregunto una chica entre los presentes.

— Lo cocino Isabella. — Mikasa había abierto la boca para que los demás escucharan.

— ¿Enserio? Tal y como lo esperaba de la número uno de nuestra generación.

— Mikasa ¿Qué no la habías ayudado? — susurro Historia estando sentada junto a ella.

— Únicamente me encargue de pelar y cortar las verduras, ella hizo la sopa y aparte hizo el zumo de frutas.

— No creí que fuera muy habilidosa para esto. — dijo Jean impresionado.

— Bueno, ella me dijo que por el momento es lo único que sabía cocinar. — menciono Mikasa sin darle importancia. — Dijo que esta vez ya no trataría de llamar la atención para no volver a cocinar lo mismo.

Rivaille había entrado al comedor para sentarse con su equipo que ya estaba cenando. — ¿Sopa de verduras?

— Si señor.

El Sargento se sentó en silencio y dio una probada para después mirar la sopa. — ¿Enserio la mocosa preparo esto?

— Tal parece Sargento. — dijo Sasha embelesada por el sabor de la cena.

— Nada mal, mejor de lo que yo hubiera hecho. — dijo prosiguiendo con la cena. Era verdad, hace poco se rebeló por medio de Hanji que Rivaille era bueno en todo, excepto en la cocina.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Isabella? — se pregunto uno de los soldados y en ese momento Danes y Alexandra levantaron la mirada al haber escuchado, mirando por todas partes, pero sin señales de la joven.

— Frederica tampoco esta.

Los amigos de la Jaeger se levantaron y salieron rápidamente del comedor para correr por los pasillos y buscar a esas dos, ya que tenían el presentimiento de que estuvieran juntas en alguna parte del castillo.

Mikasa también había partido para alcanzarlos y ellos no dijeron nada, estaban de acuerdo ya que se trataba de la tía de Isabella, así que no había problema. Buscaron en muchas partes y nada, peor estaba lloviendo en ese momento, hasta que fueron a la puerta principal donde…

— ¿Isabella? — hablo Alexandra al ver que la castaña estaba completamente empapada. — ¿Qué te paso allí? — dijo acercándose mientras miraba que la mejilla de la Jaeger estaba roja y aparte su labio estaba partido un poco. Por su parte Isabella estaba completamente seria, eso decían sus ojos algo entrecerrados y mostrando algo de cansancio.

— ¿Qué paso? — notaron que Rivaille estaba recargado en el marco de una de las puertas que conectaban con el salón que daba a la salida.

— Me golpee con un muro. — dijo sin pensar en otra coartada evitando la mirada.

— ¡No es cierto! — Alexandra la tomo de los hombros viendo el rostro de Isabella que estaba completamente goteando de las puntas de su largo cabello y parte de su ojo derecho estaba siendo cubierto por la melena castaña. — Isabella, deja de ser gentil por una vez en tu vida. Fue Frederica ¿verdad?

— No solo fue eso, ella dijo cosas de mí y yo también me rebaje en decirles un montón de cosas, por eso estoy así. — dijo llevando una mano a su mejilla. — Aunque creo que yo exagere un poco…

— Eso no importa, estas empapada. — Danes la tomo de la manga de su uniforme. — Vamos, debemos llevarte a tu habitación a que te cambies de ropa.

— Como sea. — dijo sin tomarle importancia y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto que estaba en el sótano.

Mikasa, Rivaille siguieron a los chicos hasta el sótano, para que allí el pelinegro le lanzara suavemente una toalla sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

— ¿Nos dirás que paso? — pregunto el joven Lawrence.

— N-No…

Suspiro y miro a la castaña cruzando los brazos. — De acuerdo, ya no te preguntare porque te conozco y sé que si sigo insistiendo, terminaras estampándome en la pared como la última vez.

— Al menos ya sabes. — la Jaeger suspiro y comenzó a secar su cabello con la toalla.

— Oye ¿no dirás nada? — le reclamo Mikasa al Sargento que únicamente estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en una pared.

Todos excepto Isabella miraron en silencio a Rivaille quien al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención, se acerco a donde estaba la chica y toco con sus dedos la mejilla de su hija quien dio un quejido provocando que el de ojos oliva los separara un poco.

— Ackerman, tráeme un desinfectante, algodón y un parche. — ordeno el Sargento.

— ¿Para qué?

— Solo hazlo. — dijo de mala gana y la pelinegra no tuvo opción que ir por lo encargado.

— Ustedes dos, vayan a sus habitaciones… yo me encargare de ella.

— Obedezcan por las buenas o por las malas. — dio un ultimátum y los chicos se miraron para salir en silencio.

— Te veremos mañana Isabella. — dijo la de ojos violeta y ambos chicos se retiraron.

La chica se quedo con su padre, ambos sin decir ni una palabra. Rivaille notaba que el semblante de su hija era de tristeza y de cansancio. Teniendo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo.

— Oye mocosa ¿Qué…?

— Sargento ¿usted me tiene lástima? — dijo inesperadamente la chica sin mirarlo. El Sargento la miro rápidamente buscando una explicación.

— ¿Y ahora que mierdas dices?

— Por favor… responda. — su voz se escucho algo quebrada.

Rivaille dio un suspiro y se levanto para remover la toalla entre los cabellos de la Jaeger para hablar. — No sé qué rayos te pasa, pero el que vengas a preguntarme esas cosas haces que me ponga en un leve aprieto. — termino de secarle el cabello y después con sus dedos los acomodo un poco donde deberían estar. — Por supuesto que no he pensado eso de ti, eres mi hija y yo jamás sentiría lastima por ti. ¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo? — dijo manteniendo su mano en la cabeza de la joven.

Isabella por su parte abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar esas palabras que la tranquilizaron un poco, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio que el Sargento ya estaba en la puerta. — ¿Sargento Rivaille? — vio que Mikasa había vuelto entregándole el pedido a su padre.

El Sargento personalmente se encargo de curar aunque sea la herida de su hija, coloco algo de desinfectante en el algodón y lo paso suavemente sobre la mejilla lastimada, provocando que la chica gimiera de dolor.

— No te quejes mocosa, es solo alcohol. — dijo mirando la mueca dolorosa de la de ojos verdes. — Pero duele.

— Que no te quejes.

La pelinegra por su parte miraba atentamente a los movimientos de Rivaille, un movimiento en falso y ella entraría en acción. — No seas brusco con ella.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí Ackerman? Ya te había dicho que te fueras, yo me encargaría de Isabella. — dijo sin mirarla ya que no era necesario contacto visual con la joven pelinegra.

Mikasa no tenía ninguna intención, aunque…

— Tía Mikasa, no te preocupes por mi y ve a descansar que es muy tarde. — imploro la chica para que no hubiera pleito entre ellos dos, había escuchado en una de sus conversaciones con Historia que antes el Sargento Rivaille y Mikasa Ackerman tenían sus pleitos tanto físicos como visuales y no quería que ninguno peleara.

— ¿Segura? Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo si quieres.

— Segura tía. Quizás otro día ¿sí?

— Si tú me lo pides, entonces por esta vez me marcho. — Mikasa fue a la puerta. — Si pasa algo, no dudes en recurrir a mí. — salió cerrando suavemente la puerta dejando a padre e hija a solas.

El hombre de baja estatura se encargo de curar la mejilla de la chica que estaba algo rasposa y arañada, tal vez Frederica había usado las uñas o algo por el estilo, le puso un pequeño parche blando de algodón en la mejilla para adherirla con un poco de cinta. — No vayas a quitártelo hasta que sane por completo. Procura cambiar el parche de vez en cuando. — el hombre miro que su hija evitaba la mirada nuevamente, suspiro cansado. — Te pareces bastante a Eren.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijo? — dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Siempre de impulsiva y busca pleitos como él, ya deja de meterte en problemas que no seré capaz de darte una mano ¿quieres? Lo paso por alto porque estamos aquí, pero te pediré algo… no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez durante la expedición ¿de acuerdo? — Rivaille se levanto para ir a la salida.

— Sargento yo…

— Descansa, mañana será otro día duro. — dijo Rivaille saliendo de la habitación. — Cámbiate o cogerás un resfriado. — la puerta se cerro y el clic del seguro se había escuchado.

La Jaeger permaneció en silencio y llevo una mano hacia el parche que estaba en su mejilla y sonrió un poco. — Gracias… padre.

Por su parte Rivaille quien iba caminando por los pasillos, llego a su habitación para irse a dormir y de paso pensar en algunas cosas. — Creo que mi decisión ya está hecha. — Si… Rivaille había tomado la decisión de que Isabella Jaeger, se integre al Equipo Rivaille.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 8**:** D**iario.

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo, como regalo de Fin de Año, ya que no actualizare dentro de un pequeño tiempo. XD**

**Agradecimientos a: Genesis Walker - Charlie quiere comer fideos - Xanat-Alv-Lop - Azula1991 - Miss Writer 04 - MonkeyDAria - Rinaco-Sawada - valkiria1996-pd - Mei y Guest.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Diario

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **¿De t****α****l p****α****lo, t****α****l ****α****still****α****?** —

**C****apítulo** **# 8: Diario.**

**I**sabella no creyó lo que le estaban diciendo. Para ser más precisos, estaba en la oficina del Sargento Rivaille, él como siempre sentado en su escritorio y detrás de el estaban los miembros del Equipo Rivaille, Jean, Sasha, Historia, Connie, Mikasa y Armin. Hanji también estaba presente en el lugar, pero sentada en unos de los sofás observando con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, creo que escuche mal. ¿P-Podría repetirlo?

Rivaille rolo los ojos. — He dicho que he decidido que te integres a mi equipo, el puesto de Eren lo tomaras tu ahora. Eso quieres decir que ahora eres parte de nosotros.

La chica nunca se sintió más que satisfecha y contenta de saber que su padre la estaba comenzando a tomar en cuenta, dio una pequeña sonrisa e inclino la cabeza lentamente. — Les agradezco tanto a todos que me quieran integrar a su equipo, es algo que me puso muy contenta, pero… — ella no sabía si decirlo o no, pero ya estaba decidido así que no había marcha atrás. — Lo lamento mucho, no puedo aceptar la invitación de ser parte del Equipo Rivaille.

— ¿Qué? — murmuro tanto Jean como Connie.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Rivaille también no se la creía. — ¿Cómo que no lo vas a aceptar?

— Lo siento en verdad Sargento, igual les pido una disculpa a los demás. Lo que pasa es que… yo ya tengo un equipo. — declaro mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Equipo? — se pregunto Historia. — ¿Cómo que ya tienes?

— Explícate. — dijo Sasha.

— Verán, cuando mis amigos y yo decidimos integrarnos a la Legión del Reconocimiento, decidimos formar un equipo solo nosotros tres para cuando llegara la expedición. Nos dimos cuenta que nos ayudamos mucho así como trabajamos muy bien en equipo… eso nos serviría para cuando estuviéramos fuera de las murallas, así fue como formamos el "Equipo Jaeger". Preferimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, el equipo se formo el tercer día de establecidos aquí en el castillo.

— ¿El Equipo Jaeger? — se pregunto Armin.

— S-Si, pues lo que pasa es que yo quería que fuera otro nombre que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo, pero Dan y Alex insistieron mucho porque dicen que tengo masa de líder y por ser la número uno de la generación, así que al final ya no pude hacer nada. — dijo llevando nerviosamente una mano a su nuca, para mirar un punto muerto de la habitación. — Esa es la razón por la que no acepto la invitación.

— ¿Realmente estás segura de esto? No puedo garantizar que tu equipo de tres pueda sobrevivir a la expedición de mañana. — menciono el de ojos oliva.

— Sargento. — Connie iba a hablar, pero Rivaille con una señal de su mano le dijo que no hablara.

— Estoy… — negó con la cabeza y corrigió. — Estamos seguros de que sobreviviremos a esto. — dijo sumamente decidida.

— De acuerdo, como quieras… te lo permitiré ahora que has rechazado esta gran oportunidad.

— Muchas gracias Sargento. — dijo la chica dando reverencia.

— Ya que estas aquí, avísale a todos los de tu generación que hoy se darán las indicaciones para la expedición, nadie debe faltar ¿entendido? Hanji se encargara de orientarles junto con Arlet.

— Como usted diga. — dijo la castaña.

— Retírate. — ordeno y la chica obedeció para salir cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Rivaille suspiro y se recargo en la cabecera de la silla. — Bueno, debemos prepararnos para mañana. Vayan a hacer cualquier cosa, a ustedes les doy el día libre.

— D-De acuerdo. — murmuro Connie y el equipo salió para que cada quien tomara caminos diferentes.

Hanji se mostro algo divertida y mas por el semblante molesto de Rivaille. — Al parecer al padre no le gusto la idea de que su hija se alejara de él.

— Cállate cuatro ojos o te rebano. — dijo sonando lo más tranquilo posible ¿Qué acaso Hanji tenía algo contra el por joderlo todo el puto día?

— Te noto algo incomodo.

— ¿Lo es? Claro que no tonta, estas alucinando.

— Rivaille, creo que es el momento para que confíes mas en tu hija, ella sabe lo que hace. Isabella tiene mucho que demostrar y ya hizo el primer paso que es entrar a la Legión, ahora lo siguiente es ver que es capaz de hacer durante la expedición.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa. — esas palabras salieron entre el silencio cuando Hanji había terminado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eren era muy impulsivo y tengo el presentimiento que Isabella también será capaz de cometer estupideces. Me di cuenta que ella es muy amable y gentil con todos… eso es lo que me está poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

— Rivaille…

— Si algo le pasara, entonces Eren no me lo perdonaría nunca. — había cruzado los brazos y miro detenidamente el techo. — Por eso… pienso que es mejor que ella mantenga ese odio hacia mí.

— Rivaille lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en ella. Tu sangre corre por las venas de Isabella, ella es tu hija y no lo dudes. Ella hará cosas grandes y lo que ella mas desea es en formar una familia contigo y Eren.

— Siempre de entrometida Zoe.

— Pues ya ves como soy en realidad.

— Lo menos que puedo hacer es proteger a Isabella. — Rivaille agacho la mirada.

— Y se que harás un gran trabajo ¿sabes? Estoy orgullosa de que al fin te dieras cuenta de las cosas. — Hubo un silencio y Hanji se levanto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Bien, ya mañana comenzamos de nuevo, así que iré a prepararme y darles las indicaciones a los novatos, Armin me debe estar esperando. — La científica abrió la puerta para mirar a su compañero. — Suerte Rivaille.

— Ya vete.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que alguien estaba minutos antes escuchando dicha conversación acerca de la joven Jaeger. ¿Quién habrá sido?

…

— ¿Entonces tu padre lo tomo mal? —Al parecer Isabella y Danes estaban conversando y la castaña le menciono acerca de su llamado a la oficina del Sargento.

— Mas o menos. — hizo una pequeña mueca graciosa. — La verdad el Sargento si se lo tomo algo mal, pero aun así no hubiera aceptado su invitación.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de eso?

— P-Pues… — miro el cielo azul, ya que ella estaba en el patio trasero platicando con Dan ambos recargados en una pared del castillo. — No quisiera que las cosas se compliquen entre nosotros ¿entiendes? Ya sabes cómo se pone el Sargento cuando me mira y todo, lo hace con indiferencia y frialdad, siendo la causa que me haya integrado a estas tropas.

— Dices que tu padre Eren también está en total desacuerdo con que te unieras a la Legión ¿no?

— Si, mi padre siempre me había dicho que no siguiera sus pasos, no quería que me arriesgara mucho, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sé que cuando lo vuelva a ver me reclamara muchas cosas, pero esto lo hago tanto por el cómo al Sargento Rivaille.

— Ya mañana será la expedición. — dijo inesperadamente el pelinegro mirando las nubes blancas. — Por alguna razón me siento extraño, como si algo fuera a pasar cuando estamos lejos de las murallas.

— Yo también me siento igual. — la Jaeger cruzo los brazos y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo de manera discreta que ni Danes pudo captar. — Pero nadie sabrá el resultado de la expedición hasta que llegue el momento, nadie sabe el resultado… nadie.

Danes miro de reojo a la chica y dio un suspiro. — Bien, debo ir a mi habitación un momento, te veré mas tarde para el entrenamiento. — dijo algo apresurado para salir a caminata rápida y desaparecer de la vista de Isabella.

— ¿Qué se trae Danes entre manos? — se mostro confundida y entonces fue a un lugar especifico a cortar unas flores y con el cordón de su coleta alta, amarro con objetivo de formar un ramo y llevarlas a un lugar muy obvio, así que no era necesario mencionarlo.

Danes por su parte había visto las acciones de Isabella desde adentro mostrando una mirada de culpa y preocupación y rápidamente llego a su habitación del segundo piso para cerrarla rápidamente y con llave para no ser interrumpido. Fue al pequeño escritorio que tenía en la habitación donde allí descansaban unos cuantos papeles marrones y un frasco de tinta con una pluma, tomo una de esas hojas coloreadas y dio un suspiro para tomar la pluma llenando la punta con tinta y comenzar a escribir.

_Querida Isabella…_

_Espero que me perdones por lo que mencionare aquí en esta carta, tal vez cuando leas esto, signifique que…_

…

Rivaille estaba caminando hacia el sótano donde yacía la habitación de su hija, por dos cosas: primero para saber que todo estuviera en orden y la segunda para verificar que la mocosa estaría cuidando su mejilla como se debía o la castigaría.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la puerta que conectaba con la habitación, toco un par de veces y no hubo respuesta. Tomo la manija de la puerta y entro para darse cuenta que Isabella no estaba presente, entro en silencio para verificar que la castaña tuviera todo ordenado y limpio paseándose por toda la habitación, revisando hasta por debajo de la cama, cuando se levanto fijo su vista en el buro junto a la cama donde el cajón no estaba cerrado, cuando iba a cerrarlo miro adentro donde allí estaba un pequeño libro marrón y por inercia lo tomo lentamente para darse cuenta de algo.

— ¿Un diario? — se pregunto al haber revisado con puras hojeadas algunas páginas que tenían algunas fechas y todo lo típico de un diario. Por alguna razón sintió algo de curiosidad el contenido, pero se trataba de relatos íntimos de su hija y no quería entrometerse, pero su sentido común le decía que debía leerlo aunque sea unas cuantas páginas para saber más y de plano ver si algo estaba escrito sobre el por el estilo.

Suspiro y se sentó en la cama para abrir el pequeño libreto y ver la primera pagina.

_Día # 1._

_Querido Diario: Esto feliz ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo en un diario, no tenía ni idea de lo que era hasta que mi padre me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños # 11. Estoy feliz porque aquí seré capaz de escribir mis experiencias para después recordarlas conforme vaya leyendo el diario que será llenado de muchas experiencias bonitas, aunque me da la impresión que también habrá experiencias tristes._

_Ya no se qué escribir, pero al menos le agradezco mucho a mi padre que me haya querido en estoy 11 años de vida, lo quiero mucho y espero ser como el algún día._

Rivaille se dio cuenta que si seguía leyendo de pagina en página, tardaría mas y podría ser capaz de ser descubierto por Isabella en algún momento, así que sin otra opción decidió dar vueltas a la pagina rápidamente para leer más rápido aun a pesar de saber que se perdería de muchos detalles.

_Día # …_

_Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos días van, pero eso ya no debería ser de importancia para mi ¿no? Ya cumplí 12 años hoy y estoy muy contenta ya que mi padre Eren me preparo junto con los ancianos que nos acogen una rica cena de cumpleaños, me sentí muy feliz, muchísimo._

_Pero hay algo que no me deja en paz, unos días antes vi a mi papa llorar en su habitación, abrazando una especie de capa verde que llevaba un escudo algo raro para mi, unas alas… supongo yo. Quise abrazarlo en ese momento estando detrás de la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, pero de repente el comenzó a sollozar el nombre de alguien._

_Rivaille… Rivaille… Rivaille…_

_No entiendo el hecho de que lo estuviera nombrando con tanta urgencia e implorar algo como "Quiero estar contigo", tal vez se trate de alguien especial para mi padre, pero hay muchas cosas que yo no comprendo. Pero el nombre de Rivaille, me hizo sentir rara y con una gran ansiedad, no sé porque, pero sentía la ansiedad de conocerlo en persona y saber quién era el._

El Sargento mostraba una mirada suave, mientras pasaba las paginas y leer al azar una que otra hoja, ya que no debía perder tiempo. Noto que el diario estaba separado en secciones, primero cuando tenía los 11 años, después a los 12 e incluso tenía una sección para cuando estuvo en su entrenamiento y al final la última sección que trataba de su estadía en la Legión del Reconocimiento. Tomo la decisión de leer un poco acerca de su experiencia en el entrenamiento y después pasar en su estadía por la Legión.

_Primer Año de Entrenamiento._

_Día # 21._

_Nunca creí que el entrenamiento fuera muy duro, al menos para mí me está costando trabajo y más por mi edad, me siento débil y frágil, pero tratare de hacer lo posible para poder sobresalir. No tenía fuerzas para continuar hasta que me entere de algo que me lleno de fuerzas y a la vez de felicidad._

_Que realmente soy la hija del Sargento Rivaille. _

_Pero no sé cómo se lo haya tomado el, porque aun recuerdo su frio trato antes de irme a entrenar, pero aunque sea espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me trate de una manera más flexible ahora, porque en una parte me dolería mucho su indiferencia._

Paso a las siguientes paginas para finalizar e ir en busca de Isabella.

_Mi Estadía en la Legión._

_Día 6._

_No entiendo que está pasando, mi padre me está forzando más de lo que debería sin mencionar que obviamente me mando al sótano por no saber si tengo genes titanes o no. Realmente no se que le pasa, soy su hija y bueno… es mi padre y debo obedecerlo, pero lo que hace ya está yendo al extremo._

_Siento que en algún momento voy a explotar y derrumbar todo el lugar por culpa suya, me está hartando y siento que pronto me arrepentiré de haberme unido a esta tropa por él. Pero diré algo de lo que estoy segura, que odio al Sargento Rivaille._

_P-Pero por alguna razón… me siento rara cada vez que pienso en eso ¿Odiarlo? R-Realmente no se qué me pasa…_

El de ojos olivo ya se dio cuenta que su hija lo odiaba, pero al ver que estaba ya en la última página, decidió leerla para saber más. — Pero para que lo leo, si de seguro está escribiendo cuanto odio me tiene.

_Quizás aquí pueda desahogar lo que siento en este momento, conforme fueron pasando los días… mi padre Rivaille se ha vuelto muy flexible conmigo, incluso el curó la herida de mi mejilla que recibí por culpa de Frederica. _

_Recibí esa herida por culpa de Taylor, me enoje bastante cuando me dijo que el Sargento me tenia lastima, por eso su trato hacia mí era indiferente. Por supuesto que me enoje y comencé a insultarla, recordando que ella una vez la escuche hablar de su pasado, que estaba a punto de ser vendida en uno de los burdeles del Distrito de Stohess, por eso me gane esa herida._

_Mi padre al parecer siento que se preocupo porque se intereso en los hechos y todo, me siento ¿aliviada? Y me di cuenta de algo… que lo que realmente quería era protegerme manteniéndome lejos de la Legión, si se lo preguntan, sin querer escuche su conversación con Hanji-san, el solo me trataba así para poder alejarme de la Legión y de todo._

_Ahora me di cuenta que… _

_Por más que diga que lo odio… realmente lo quiero mucho… no importa lo que haya pasado, el siempre será mi padre… Ahora deseo más que nunca en salir de las murallas a buscar a mi padre Eren y… formar una familia ambos junto con el Sargento Rivaille._

Rivaille rápidamente guardo el cuadernillo en su chaqueta y salió para ir en busca de la Jaeger, recorriendo los pasillos para ver donde se había metido.

— Oye Hanji. — El Sargento la había visto en uno de los corredores. — ¿Has visto a Isabella?

— No, como vamos a dar las indicaciones más tarde, no la he visto desde que salió de tu oficina. — respondió la Zoe. — Quizás…

— ¿Quizás que…?

— Tal vez este en la parte trasera del castillo.

— ¿Y que estará haciendo aquí?

— No sé, tal vez visitando a tu antiguo equipo.

Hanji vio que Rivaille salió apresurado y se pregunto. ¿Paso algo como para buscar a su hija con tanta urgencia?

…

La castaña sonrió mientras dejaba las flores en las tumbas del Equipo Rivaille. — Aquí les traje unas flores, para agradecerles. Mañana empieza la expedición, así que espero que me deseen suerte. — dijo dando una reverencia.

— Hanji tenía razón. — era Rivaille que iba acercándose. — Aquí estabas.

— Sargento. — la joven volteo para saludar militarmente.

— No es necesario que lo hagas conmigo. — dijo el Sargento mirando a su hija y después las flores. — Veo que dejaste flores.

— S-Si… quería dejarlas antes de la expedición, ya que a mi parecer estaremos un poco de tiempo fuera de las murallas. Además quería mostrar mis agradecimientos hacia ellos por haber protegido a mi padre de Annie.

— Estas en lo cierto. — hablo el de ojos oliva. — Pero eso también demuestra que he cometido un error… y he cometido muchos.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que Rivaille lo rompió dándole la espalda. — Ven conmigo.

— ¿Sargento?

— Sígueme…

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Aun no captas? Solo sígueme y no digas nada. — siguió caminando mientras Isabella lo seguía.

Conforme iban caminando llamaban las miradas de los presentes que estaban ya sea entrenando o haciendo el servicio de limpieza. Mikasa quien estaba entrenando a los novatos, se dio cuenta y se preocupo. — Descanso de 10 minutos, vuelvo un momento. — se apresuro para seguirlos.

Si Rivaille iba a meter la pata de nuevo, lo molería a golpes esta vez.

…

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña banca donde estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos, el Sargento se sentó en uno de los extremos. La chica se quedo frente a él en silencio.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Siéntate mocosa…

Ella se apresuro para sentarse del otro extremo sin decir nada, Rivaille la miro de reojo y saco de su chaqueta aquel pequeño cuadernillo marrón y se lo extendió. — Ten, es tuyo ¿no?

— ¿P-Porque lo tiene usted? — dijo alarmada mientras lo tomaba rápidamente. — ¿L-Lo leyó?

— Obviamente, aunque no tenía la intención antes.

— Lo siento…

— ¿Qué no decías que me odiabas? ¿Acaso no lo haces porque casi arruino tu sueño?

— Si pero…

— Te estás contradiciendo, dices que me odias y después que si me aceptas como tu padre.

— Tiene razón Sargento, pero es por muchas cuestiones pues me hizo pensar eso.

El Sargento miro a su hija desinteresadamente y miro al cielo. — No sé qué hacer contigo.

— ¿Por qué soy tan parecida a tu amado Eren?

— Si…

— Ya sabes que soy el resultado de tu relación con mi padre Eren, no se las razones por las cuales decidió irse, pero… — ella miro al Sargento con una sonrisa. — El siempre ha pensado en usted Sargento, no hubo un día en el que mi padre dejara de pensar en usted. El viento soplo azotándolos suavemente, Rivaille miro a Isabella con una expresión suave y con los ojos un poco abiertos por las palabras de su hija. Dio un suspiro y miro el cielo de nuevo.

— Dime… ¿Cómo fue que ambos lograron sobrevivir?

— Pues… creo que sería mejor que… lo consultara con el Comandante Erwin.

— ¿Por qué con Erwin?

— P-Porque el… ayudo a mía padre a escapar de usted. — dijo mostrándose triste mientras Rivaille no creyó lo que escucho.

¿Qué Erwin hizo que mierda…?

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 9**: **V**erdad.

* * *

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Al parecer Erwin tendrá una gran platica con Rivaille. ¿Que el ayudo a Eren? ¿Como y cuando?**

**Bien, ya llegamos a lo mas importante de la historia. Esperenlo con ansias.**

**Agradecimientos a: valkiria1996-pd - Genesis Walker - Xanat Alv-Lop - Azula1991 - Me dicen Charlie - MonkeyDAria - Rinaco-Sawada - Miss Writer 04 y AleriaScarlet14.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y nos veremos la próxima semana. (Posiblemente sabado) :3**


	9. Capitulo 9: Verdad

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **¿De t****α****l p****α****lo, t****α****l ****α****still****α****?** —

**C****apítulo** **# 9: Verdad.**

**R**ivaille permaneció en silencio tratando de comprender las palabras de su hija, se levanto y la miro fijamente. — ¿Qué mierda dijiste? ¿Cómo que Erwin está metido en esto?

— Sargento, por favor cálmese.

— ¿Cómo me puedo calmar al enterarme que Erwin me arrebato a Eren? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

Isabella no lo había visto así. — E-Espere…

— ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a estas alturas?

— P-Porque no quería empeorar todo.

— Pues ya lo hiciste. — dijo en el momento de retirarse, sin que Isabella hiciera algo.

— No. — dijo cubriendo sus rostros con sus manos, de repente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

— Tranquila, el tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano. — Mikasa lo había escuchado todo.

— Pero tía…

— Ahora deja que el enano se entere de lo demás, no le harás todo el trabajo así como así… vamos, Hanji-san y Armin les dirán las indicaciones para mañana.

— C-Claro… — ambas se retiraron mientras Isabella rezaba que las cosas no empeoraran.

…

La castaña se estuvo preguntando si fue buena idea decirle eso al Sargento o no, pero aun así sentía que ya era el momento y a estas alturas, ya que mañana se llevaría a cabo la expedición y había altas probabilidades de que Rivaille se reencontrara con Eren. Miro su reloj de bolsillo –regalo de su tío Armin-, y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de que todos se reunieran para recibir las indicaciones de cómo estaría estructurada las posiciones para la expedición.

Entro al pequeño salón donde allí estaban casi la mitad de los de su generación, se dio cuenta que Alexandra ya estaba sentada en un puesto reservando dos para los faltantes.

— Isabella, aquí. — señalo la albina sonriente y la castaña se sentó.

— ¿Y Danes? — pregunto la Jaeger buscándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Eh? Creí que estaba contigo. — ambas habían escuchado la puerta abrirse. — Hablando del rey de roma.

El pelinegro se acerco y se sentó junto a Isabella. — ¿De qué me perdí?

— Nada importante, Hanji-san y Armin-san no han llegado. — respondió la albina. — Danes, te noto pálido.

— N-No es nada. — se excuso mirando para el otro lado.

Isabella lo noto raro, pero decidió no darle importancia por el momento. — Danes, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras ¿no?

— ¿Eh?

— Si algo te pasa, no dudes en decirnos ¿vale?

— C-Claro, Gracias Isabella.

En ese momento Armin y Hanji habían entrado junto con el resto de los soldados de la Legión quienes se acomodaron en los diferentes asientos disponibles.

— De acuerdo, presten atención porque esto es de suma importancia. De esto dependerá el futuro de la expedición. — Zoe se mostro un poco seria y saco un enorme mapa estructurado. — Pongan atención a este mapa, deben aprender el plan de ejecución para la expedición, esas son las órdenes del Comandante. No crean que con solo salir de las murallas ya tenemos paso libre para llegar a Shinganshina, esto es importante para la misión.

— Todos los reclutas serán repartidos a las diferentes aéreas para poder cubrir el perímetro, no solo eso si para así mantener las comunicaciones en caso del avistamiento de los titanes al alcance. — hablo Armin. — Como esta será su primera expedición, estarán en las segundas filas dejando a los veteranos el trabajo difícil.

Hanji saco una pistola y tres bengalas. — Esto es muy importante para mantener la formación, a cada uno se le dará una y todas las bengalas necesarias para que su comunicación no sea corta. El perímetro que deben cubrir no será muy elevado, será lo suficiente para el avistamiento de una señal ¿entendido? Conforme vaya explicando, entenderán el uso de esto.

Alexandra se mostró concentrada y noto que Isabella estaba escribiendo en palabras clave todo lo que mencionaba Hanji y Armin, no se quedo atrás y también escribió lo necesario para complementar lo que tenia Isabella escrito.

— Empezare con lo principal, Isabella... — Zoe miro a la hija de Rivaille. — Tú y tu equipo irán en el ala oeste, justamente a la izquierda de la formación. Deberán cubrir un buen perímetro y mantener estable la comunicación ¿podrán con ello? ¿Sera suficiente para su equipo de tres?

— Por supuesto Hanji-san. — hablo Danes cuando vio que la castaña había asentido con la cabeza en silencio.

— El "Equipo Jaeger" será una pieza importante, ya que se trata de los tres primeros talentos de la generación, los demás que sean distribuidos a la izquierda deberán hacer lo mismo. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí!

— La Unidad Central se mantiene al centro. El Comandante Erwin y su división permanecen delante de la Unidad Central, y de allí al final de la Unidad le sigue el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales, en pocas palabras… El Sargento Rivaille y su equipo quienes se encargan como la Unidad de Retaguardia Central — menciono la científica.

— Y eso también es importante, la formación también deberá… — y la explicación duro mas hasta el grado de que todos memorizaran el verdadero objetivo de la expedición y las unidades en la cuales iría distribuido cada uno.

Más tarde los novatos tendrían el último día de su entrenamiento para la expedición que empezaría en menos de 24 horas.

…

Rivaille todo el tiempo se la paso encerrado en su oficina y para evitar que alguien lo molestara, decidió encerrarse bajo llave para que nadie se atreviera a molestarlo… lo único que hacía era esperar la llegada de Erwin, cuando había llegado a su oficina y encontró una carta de parte del rubio informándole que llegaría en unas horas. Incluso le había pedido a Hanji que se encargara del entrenamiento de los novatos en su lugar.

— Maldición, ese Erwin me está haciendo esperar a propósito o que. — dijo algo irritado buscando entrenarse con cualquier cosa, lo único que le importaba era que el comandante llegara para exigirle una explicación. Mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos porque no se concentraba en los malditos informes que el rubio le había mandado para que los ordenara, lo que faltaba.

Y a la vez se estuvo preguntando… ¿Por qué Eren precisamente con Erwin? Y más con Erwin, porque no otra persona. Rivaille estaba formulando una teoría, la primera que se le pudo ocurrir después de la confesión de su hija. Bueno, si realmente era su hija.

Así es…

Rivaille comenzaba a dudar de la existencia de Isabella Jaeger, comenzando a dudar si realmente era su hija o si la prueba de paternidad era falsa, posiblemente un engaño donde Erwin estuviera involucrado. Llegando a la conclusión que realmente el verdadero padre de Isabella será realmente el hombre de apellido Smith.

— Erwin, eres un… — fue interrumpido por el sonido que los cascos de un caballo venia acercándose rápidamente, el Sargento por automático miro por la ventana dándose cuenta de la figura de Erwin que se acercaba a la entrada. Dio un gruñido de molestia y se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio para esperar su llegada a la oficina.

Solo se trataron de 5 minutos, ya que Erwin lo primero que había hecho era subir el segundo piso para ir a la oficina de su compañero. Rivaille vio que el rubio entraba a la habitación. — Cierra la puerta… — cuando Erwin la cerró. — Con seguro, vio al Smith un tanto confundido por la petición, pero acato la orden como si se tratara de lo más natural posible. — Al fin te aparecer Erwin.

— Rivaille, sabes muy bien que soy una persona bastante ocupada por mi posición, veras que no pude venir hasta el día de hoy. — el rubio se acerco al escritorio manteniendo la distancia. — Rivaille, por la cara que tienes… al parecer estas de mal humor ¿o me equivoco?

— Oh, te has dado cuenta ¿no? Vale una mierda mi estado de ánimo ahora, poco me importa ¿sabes? Lo que me importa ahora es que me digas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿De qué hablas Rivaille?

— No trates de jugar Erwin, sé muy bien lo que hiciste, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

— Rivaille, si me dices exactamente lo que quieres decirme, entonces lo haré.

— ¡Hablo de Eren, por una mierda! — perdió la paciencia y se levanto de su asiento bruscamente.

Hubo un silencio como si de un funeral se tratara, escuchándose únicamente las manecillas del reloj que decoraba la habitación. Erwin finalmente decidió romperlo. — Así que… Isabella ya te lo dijo.

— Entonces… es cierto lo que me dijo la mocosa. — el Sargento se mostró enfadado, como deseaba matar al rubio, pero estaba aguantando las ganas, ya que debía escuchar la versión de Erwin. — Qué tal si realmente Isabella no es mi hija ¿eh? Qué tal si la prueba de ADN que me diste también es falsa ¿eh? Tengo la sospecha de que estabas interesado en el, arrebatándomelo y al final follarte a Eren ¿no? — poco a poco su voz se fue engruesando dando un escalofrió. — Realmente juegas muy sucio Smith, vete preparando porque no tienes idea de la rabia que estoy sintiendo y que quiero descargar contigo.

— Cálmate y déjame explicarte todo.

— ¿Explicarme qué Erwin? ¿Que realmente me arrebataste a la persona más importante que tuve en toda mi puta existencia? ¿Qué Isabella no es mi hija? ¡¿Qué mierda de explicación va a darme?!

El Comandante lo único que hizo fue permanecer callado y esperar a que Rivaille se desahogara para que ya no tuviera fuerzas más de reclamarle. — ¿Terminaste?

— Eres un hijo de puta ¿lo sabías?

— Basta Rivaille, si sigues diciendo tonterías, entonces no te diré nada. — el mayor se mostro serio.

— Vete al diablo.

Erwin dio un suspiro cansada y llevo una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para sacar una especie de sobre blanco y un poco arrugado, para dejarla en el escritorio donde el Sargento no se había dignado a despegarse dejándola ante aquellos ojos oliva.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? — había cruzado los brazos momentáneamente.

— Debes leerla.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

— Es una carta de Eren. — respondió el hombre.

— Eren. — rápidamente Rivaille tomo la carta para romper el sobre y sacar aquel pedazo de papel donde yacía el contenido. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que fue escrita del puño y letra del Jaeger, reconociendo aquella caligrafía algo torcida, pero entendible.

"_Rivaille…"_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya estas enterado, mientras yo estoy fuera de los muros. Por favor antes de que le reclames al Comandante o a quien sea, quiero que sigas leyendo esta carta hasta el final ¿puedes hacerlo? Realmente… realmente no tengo palabras para esto… Rivaille yo decidí irme por mi propia voluntad, se que lo que hice es algo grave y no solo por el estado, los altos mando o por otra cosa, decidí irme por ti Rivaille, tú fuiste el causante de que me fuera._

_De seguro no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando ¿verdad? Es normal, recuerdo que ese día nos peleamos por algo insignificante para ti quizás, pero para mí no nunca lo fue, en serio aun a pesar de ser palabras simples y cortas, tus palabras me dolieron mucho Rivaille._

_Hay exactamente dos razones por las que me fui, quizás no son las razones más relevantes e importantes del mundo, pero gracias a ellas tome la decisión de marcharme lejos, a un lugar donde no lograras encontrarme. Y todo fue gracias al Comandante Erwin._

El Sargento miro de reojo a Erwin que estaba e la espera de que terminara de leer la carta, frunció el seño incomodo y retomo la lectura.

_No culpes al Comandante, yo le suplique que me ayudara a escapar, él era el único que realmente me ayudaría a salir y encontrar un buen lugar para poder ocultarme a mí y a… nuestra hija. Si Rivaille… tenemos una preciosa hija, su nombre es Isabella y realmente saco tu carácter, es muy parecida a mí, solo que un poco rebelde._

_Tuve la importante decisión de dejarla sola en la Ciudad Subterránea, yo… ya lo sé ¿no? Soy un mal padre o incluso no puedo llamarme padre, me estuve preguntando si ella vivirá o… no quiero pensar en lo otro, pero es probable._

_No quiero pensar en la cara de decepción que tienes de mí ahora, pero no tenía otra opción, no quería arriesgarla a llevármela fuera de las murallas y en ello que muriera de la manera más trágica y dolorosa y más en medio de la nada. Al menos quería que ella te conociera… l-lo siento Rivaille, no merezco tu perdón._

_Si quieres una explicación, la persona indicada que te la puede dar es el Comandante, así que por favor escúchalo antes de juzgarlo ¿sí?_

_Por favor… cuídate, cuida a Mikasa, Armin y a los demás, porque no sé si realmente saldré vivo de esto, tal vez mi destino sea… morir en manos de los titanes. Pero de algo estoy seguro._

_Mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaron, yo sigo amándote y siempre lo hare aun si estoy vivo o muerto y lamento mucho si nunca lograste conocer a nuestra hija. Te amo Rivaille y siempre lo hare y tengo la ilusión de que tu también corresponden a estos sentimientos aun a pesar de las circunstancias._

_Hasta pronto, mi amado Rivaille._

_Eren Jaeger._

Rivaille dio un profundo respiro y luego miro a Erwin. — ¿Qué significa esto Erwin? ¿Por qué Eren me menciona a Isabella así? ¿Cómo está eso de que lamenta el que ella no llegara a conocerme?

— Por lo que me dijo Eren la última vez que lo vi, el no quería que Isabella se involucrara con la Legión del Reconocimiento, no quería que ella se volviera un soldado y que siguiera los mismos pasos que el. Tenía miedo de que Isabella saliera de las murallas a arriesgar su vida o incluso ser una esclava de cualquiera de las tropas por el simple hecho de ser su hija y eso uno lo comprueba por el parecido físico que hay entre ellos dos.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

— Como dice la carta, yo ayude a Eren. Únicamente se que ambos tuvieron una pelea y no me interesa saber los detalles, solo te diré que Eren me pidió ayuda ya que yo sería el único que se la podía dar. Además de todo Eren no quería que supieras de su embarazo después de que riñeron o eso fue lo que dijo. — menciono Erwin seriamente. — Lo único que pude hacer fue conseguir a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él en el Distrito de Trost, logrando la ayuda de una pareja de edad media que vivía en los extremos de las murallas, cuya casa estaba camuflada por las demás viviendas, después me lleve a Eren aquella noche antes del alba y desde ese momento lo deje en manos de aquella pareja.

— Bastardo…

— Para no levantar sospechas, decidí que era mejor que Eren permaneciera todo el tiempo encerrado en Trost mientras se llevaba a cabo su embarazo, yo por mi parte no quería arriesgarlo y ya no me vi en la necesidad de visitarlo hasta que un día después de varios años lo hice. Fue cuando me entere que Eren había tenido una niña con su aspecto físico muy parecido al suyo, únicamente Eren me la menciono esa vez ya que no me permitía verla. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, entregándome esta carta para cuando llegara el día indicado, yo nunca creí que Eren sería capaz de abandonar a Isabella para irse lejos de las murallas, no sabía eso hasta que Isabella lo comento en su juicio y en una charla que tuvimos hace muy poco.

— Esa mocosa. — Rivaille dejo el papel en el escritorio. — Al parecer Eren se llevara la sorpresa cuando se entere que nuestra hija se unió a la Legión del Reconocimiento. Rayos, porque no me puse a pensar eso.

— Rivaille, al menos ya sabes que tu eres el principal causante de que Eren se haya ido de tu lado.

— Ya lo sé maldita sea, no me lo recuerdes a cada rato.

— Al menos atente a las consecuencia, pero date cuenta que gracias a las acciones de Eren, pudiste conocer a tu hija aun si Eren pensó que nunca lo harías, al menos ponte a pensar en el bienestar de Isabella, ya no debes seguir tratándola de esa forma o la perderás también.

— Quiero estar solo Erwin. — Rivaille en un hilo de voz había ordenado estar en la soledad y Erwin no tuvo más opción que irse, total… ya no había nada más que decir. Si en la expedición esos dos se reencuentran, será Eren quien complementara la explicación.

Cuando Rivaille sintió que estaba completamente solo, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y recargo los codos en el escritorio mirando la carta de Eren. — Mocoso de mierda ¿Cómo fue que hiciste todo esto?

Al parecer con la explicación corta de Erwin no bastaba lo suficiente, lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguir los planes de la expedición y mantener la esperanza de volver a ver a Eren, pero lo que se estaba preguntando ahora era… ¿Qué mierda hizo para alejar a eren de su lado? ¿Qué había hecho? Piensa Rivaille, piensa.

Pero ahora se dio cuenta que su prioridad ahora era su hija Isabella, debía protegerla o de lo contrario quien sabe con qué cara miraría a Eren en su posible reencuentro.

Tocaron a la puerta y este no sabía si atender o no, pero decidió hacerlo para no levantar sospecha o algo. — Adelante.

Abrieron la puerta y noto que era Dan. — ¿Y ahora que mierda quieres Lawrence? — no estaba de humor para escuchar los lloriqueos de un mocoso, posiblemente eso era.

— Lamento la interrupción Sargento, pero cuando vi al Comandante salir, me vi en la necesidad de hablar con usted.

— Que sea rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo. — se mostró irritado cruzando los brazos. — Ya habla.

Danes dio un respiro y le extendió un sobre.

— ¿Y eso? — Rivaille se mostró confundido.

— Quiero pedirle un favor Sargento, y no se lo pido como Sargento, sino como padre de Isabella.

— ¿Pasa algo con la mocosa o qué? — dijo algo confundido y tomando aquel sobre.

— Quiero pedirle que por favor, cuando sea el momento indicado, le de este sobre a Isabella, es muy importante. — Danes se mostró algo decaído.

Rivaille lo había notado y miro el sobre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al pelinegro?

— Bien, no me interesa lo que pretendas, pero se lo daré cuando crea que sea conveniente.

— G-Gracias Sargento.

Después de unos minutos Danes había salido rumbo al campo trasero ya que el entrenamiento ya había empezado desde hace 15 minutos y estaba retrasado, pero con Hanji al mando no había mucho problema.

El de ojos olivo lo único que hizo fue permanecer lo que quedaba del día en su oficina, pero fue para relajarse y no perder su tiempo ahora con esos molestos informes.

…

Todos los novatos estaban a punto de terminar su último entrenamiento, estaban todos en parejas y luchando pero usando su DMT, peleaban con las cuchillas contra su compañero de pelea.

Frederica cayó de rodillas jadeando del cansancio y levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a la castaña que la miraba seriamente, al parecer sin ninguna pizca de cansancio y sudor.

— Maldición… ¿Por qué de nuevo tu…? — realmente estaba cansada de que siempre pasara lo mismo, Isabella siempre ganaba las partidas entre ellas dos.

— Frederica, si sigues con esa actitud entonces no podrás ganarme. — Isabella se mostro algo dura. — Te diré algo, eres muy fuerte y por eso eres digna de estar entre los primeros 10, pero lo malo de ti es que te dejas llevar por tus impulsos, al menos trata de hacerlos a un lado y veras como las cosas cambian. Mírame a mi por ejemplo ¿acaso crees que muestro algún sentimiento cuando lucho?

La pelinegra se fijo en la mirada de la castaña notando algo diferente, era verdad, Isabella tenía una faceta cuando convivía con sus amigos, pero en el campo de batalla cambiaba bastante y eso la irritaba bastante ya que con ello sobrepasaba a todos.

Finalmente agacho la cabeza cuando Hanji se acerco un poco dando el aviso de que el entrenamiento había terminado, ya que estaba atardeciendo. — Mañana es el día Isabella ¿Cómo te sientes? — decía la científica teniendo los brazos en jarras, con aquella sonrisa algo tonta y un metro de distancia de Isabella.

— Nerviosa. — dijo la Jaeger sonriendo mientras guardaba las cuchillas.

— No te preocupes, tú y tu equipo lo harán muy bien y más si tú lideras a tus amigos, siento que harás un buen trabajo como líder de un equipo.

Esas palabras molestaron bastante a la joven Taylor quien aferro sus manos a los pistón-disparo, rechinando los dientes un poco y levantándose lentamente mirando con rabia a Isabella. Rápidamente como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la joven Isabella que tenia la guardia baja.

Lo único que se logro captar fue que la castaña llevo una mano hacia uno de sus piston-disparo para recoger una cuchilla y al final sangre salió brotando manchando el suelo de carmesí.

…

Lugar: **Distrito de Karanese**. Hora: **10:14 am**.

Los residentes del Distrito Karanese estaban reunidos en la entrada de la muralla viendo a la Legión del Reconocimiento que estaba en el último preparativo para el viaje. Todos ya estaban en sus posiciones y solamente esperaban que la puerta de la muralla se abriera.

— ¡La puerta se abrirá en 30 segundos!

— Tropa, preparen sus equipos. Recuerden, solo habrán disponibles 5 DMT de reemplazo, así que usen el suyo propio con sabiduría.

Erwin estaba al frente con su compañera Zoe y otros tres soldados, seguidos de dos equipos y después el Equipo Jaeger, Danes miraba al frente y noto un temblor ligero en el cuerpo de Isabella. — Oye, estas temblando. ¿Estás bien?

Alexandra al escucharlo también volteo a ver a Isabella que se aferraba con una mano al cuello de su capa y la otra en las riendas de su caballo.

— ¿Eh? — los volteo a ver. — Estoy bien, n-no se preocupen. — sonrió para no preocuparlos.

— Segura, no creo que sigas con esto y más por tu estado. — el de ojos carmesí señalo con un dedo el hombro derecho de la joven.

— Ya les dije que estoy bien. — Isabella se mostró algo incomoda por el pequeño interrogatorio.

— Entonces ¿porque tiemblas Isabella? — pregunto la albina.

— No sé. — y no mentía, Isabella no sabía si el temblor era por nervios, ansiedad o por… temor.

Rivaille y su equipo estaba un poco más atrás, pero en ningún momento Rivaille le quito la vista de encima a su hija, la notaba rara y un poco pálida. ¿Habrá pasado algo de lo cual no estaba enterado?

La puerta de la muralla comenzaba a subir y todos estaban preparados para marchar. Erwin quien estaba al frente con Zoe, miraron determinantes al exterior. — La expedición da comienzo. — jalo un poco las riendas de su caballo que se alzo de dos patas para regresar a cuatro y comenzar a correr. — ¡AVANCEN!

La Legión del Reconocimiento dio comienzo a la expedición, esta vez se decidirá si realmente llegaran con éxito a Shinganshina, pero nadie realmente sabia el resultado.

_Horas faltantes para reencontrarse con Eren Jaeger: _**_7 _**_Horas__. _**_14 _**_Minutos__._

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 10**: **E**xpedición **P**arte **I**: **D**ejando **l**a **M**uralla.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Maru de Kusanagi - Charlie cascarudo san - Mei - Genesis Walker - Xanat Alv-Lop - Vegetable Lov3r - Yakinori - Rinaco-Sawada - Gaby c - MariNikki - Lee BjoWook y Guest.**

**Nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Atte: Maleny Marquez.**


End file.
